


Нечеловеческий фактор

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Shrunkyclunks, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: После многочисленных неудачных свиданий, устроенных Наташей, Тони подослал ему киборга-компаньона с металлической рукой.





	Нечеловеческий фактор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/gifts).



> ООС безжалостный и беспощадный, обоснуй пал жертвой автора еще до написания текста. Упоминаются физические повреждения и недобровольные вмешательства медицинского характера.

— Так какой же она должна быть? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Тони.  
  
Сидевший со стаканом апельсинового сока в руке Стив пожал плечами, не поднимая головы. Он сбежал с очередного свидания, устроенного для него Наташей, и прятался в мастерской в глупой надежде, что там его оставят в покое хоть на некоторое время. Но там, где бывал Тони Старк, покоя быть не могло по определению.  
  
— Дело не в ней, — начал Стив.  
  
— ...дело в тебе, — охотно подхватил Тони. — Ну конечно, наш благородный герой не может обвинить женщину в том, что она не способна удовлетворить его потребности. Скажу тебе по секрету, ты должен для начала хотя бы попробовать.  
  
Стив передернул плечами.  
  
— Они слишком… Слишком напористые. Нет, не так. Они не позволяют о себе позаботиться. И сами не заботятся в ответ. У меня ощущение, что я должен выдать определенный набор действий, жестко регламентированных каким-то соглашением, которого я не знаю.  
  
— Так какая, все-таки? — спросил Тони. — Блондинка? Брюнетка?  
  
Стив печально вздохнул.  
  
— Разве это важно? А как же доброта? Взаимовыручка? Поддержка? Ответственность друг перед другом, наконец? Каждый думает о себе и собственных потребностях, а не о чужих нуждах.   
  
Тони хмыкнул.  
  
— Ты, приятель, хочешь невозможного, — заявил он.   
  
Стив вздохнул, по-прежнему гипнотизируя ярко-желтый сок.  
  


***

  
  
Судя по тому, что Наташа целую неделю не подсовывала Стиву очередных Кэти, Сьюзи и Энни, умных, разносторонних и занятых на разных должностях в «Старк Индастриз», даже у нее начали заканчиваться варианты, и Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Весь этот кавардак с общественно признанной необходимостью иметь отношения во что бы то ни стало, спать с кем-нибудь не по любви, а из физиологической потребности коробил Стива. Да, мир изменился настолько, что он чувствовал себя порой не то что стариком, а марсианином, пытающимся понять существ, которых до сих пор рассматривал исключительно в телескоп с не очень хорошим разрешением. Взять хотя бы появление андроидов, похожих на людей настолько, что не отличить. Мысль о том, что милая продавщица или автомеханик могут оказаться киборгами, ввергала Стива в смутное беспокойство, хотя пока подобные роботы были еще слишком дороги, чтобы получить повсеместное распространение. В мире двадцать первого века было много вещей, которые могли свести с ума человека, к ним непривычного.   
  
Взяв пульт от стереосистемы, Стив включил подборку музыкальных композиций своей молодости. Он вовсе не собирался отказываться от удобств современной жизни, но и забывать свое прошлое тоже был не намерен. Но почему-то большинство девушек, услышав звуки фокстрота или танго, начинали смотреть на него со смесью жалости и пренебрежения, и Стив смущался и перестал включать им свою музыку вообще. А современная, громкая и электронная, ничего внутри него не задевала.   
  
Прибавив звук, он занялся повседневными делами. Миссии миссиями, но поддерживать квартиру в чистоте тоже было надо. Можно стать трижды героем, однако пыль не перестанет садиться на все подходящие для этого поверхности. Он как раз стоял на стуле и протирал книжную полку, когда в дверь позвонили. Стив спрыгнул со стула и направился в прихожую, гадая, кто это мог заглянуть к нему в среду утром, когда все люди с нормированным рабочим днем находятся на работе, а не ходят в гости.   
  
Посмотрев в глазок, Стив увидел незнакомого мужчину, который, однако, не выглядел особо опасным. Стив распахнул дверь. Незнакомец вскинул голову.  
  
Стив отметил очень светлые глаза, щетину на грани перехода в бороду, длинные, слегка вьющиеся каштановые волосы, небрежно собранные в хвост так, что отдельные прядки свисали вдоль щек. Судя по видневшимся воротам, одет незнакомец был в несколько футболок, поверх которых натянул винно-красную толстовку и кожаную куртку. Ниже виднелись потертые черные джинсы и массивные ботинки.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс? — произнес мужчина приятным, чуть хрипловатым голосом, — Солдат по приказанию мистера Старка прибыл.  
  


***

  
  
Сказать, что Стив удивился, это ничего не сказать. Нет, он привык к тому, что друзья всячески пытались подбодрить его, даря порой совершенно безумные с точки зрения нормального человека вещи вроде отреставрированного «однорукого бандита», словно Стив всю жизнь мечтал устроить у себя дома филиал Лас-Вегаса. Но прислать непонятно кого с неизвестной целью?.. В любом случае, держать человека на пороге было невежливо, и Стив посторонился, жестом предложив Солдату войти. Тот поправил армейскую сумку на плече и шагнул в прихожую. Потом он вытащил из кармана старкфон и протянул Стиву.  
  
— Там для вас видеосообщение, — пояснил Солдат.   
  
— Проходите, — произнес Стив, беря телефон. — Извините, у меня беспорядок, я как раз занимался уборкой.   
  
Он махнул рукой в сторону гостиной, а сам занялся телефоном. К счастью, тот не был залочен, и видео уже выведено на экран. Стив дотронулся до треугольничка воспроизведения.  
  
— Стив! — донесся до него из динамика энергичный и слишком довольный голос Старка. — Я тут у себя в закромах наткнулся на одну интересную игрушку. Одна из опытных моделей, использовалась в военной обстановке. Была повреждена. Я ее подогнал немного под характеристики, которые подобрал Джарвис: он утверждает, что знает, что тебе нравится — цвет и длина волос, телосложение и прочее («Что?!» — мелькнуло в голове у Стива). Руку, правда, пришлось приделать наскоро, потом переделаю, если захочешь. Короче, Баки — что-то вроде компаньона для такого старикана, как ты. Он киборг, инструкция в его сумке, почитай на досуге. У него куча функций, есть возможность давать ему команды невербально, но и речь он различает очень хорошо. Я обнулил ему память, чтобы ты не парился, так что он чистенький, прошел полный техосмотр и готов к любому целевому использованию. Кстати, половая функция у него тоже на высоте («Чего-чего?»). Я, правда, на нем не проверял, но схожая феминная модель... Ай! — Старк прервался, телефон дернулся, Стив успел заметить рыжие волосы и смазанное изображение руки: — Пеппер, речь не о человеке! Я же должен был протестировать... Погоди! — Тони опять вернулся к съемке. — Короче, мы сейчас улетаем на две недели, и мы вне доступа. Как со мной связаться, знает Джарвис, но сделает он это, только если Земле будет угрожать какая-нибудь инопланетная хрень, а так справляйтесь без меня, ребятки. Спасибо скажешь, когда вернусь. Все, Пеппер, я закончил, только не надо...  
  
На это запись закончилась. Стив заспешил в гостиную: человек — или киборг — представившийся Солдатом, стоял посередине комнаты, по-прежнему держа сумку на плече. Поза была какая-то неестественная: обычный человек, как правило, не стоял бы столбом, совершенно не шевелясь. Стив кашлянул, привлекая внимание, Солдат обернулся и уставился на него своими светлыми глазами.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Стив, чувствуя жуткую неловкость, и протянул старкфон.  
  
Он был в курсе, что «Старк Индастриз» баловалась производством различных киборгов, делая небольшие партии на заказ, но Стив никогда не видел искусственных людей. Хотя сейчас он засомневался: может, и видел, только не подозревал. Слишком живым и настоящим выглядел Солдат. Даже прыщик на лбу имелся.  
  
— Жду указаний, — тусклым голосом отозвался Солдат, убирая телефон в задний карман джинсов.  
  
Стив сглотнул.  
  
— Кажется, произошла ошибка, — сказал он. — Я не просил... Не хотел... Точнее, не знал... Тони сделал все...  
  
— Мистер Старк проинформировал меня, что вы попытаетесь отказаться от моего присутствия. Я должен сообщить, что в случае вашего категорического отказа оставить меня у себя меня отправят в криозаморозку и позднее разберут на составляющие. У меня обширные структурные повреждения, я не могу больше быть полезным в реальных военных действиях. Никакого применения в мирной жизни для меня тоже нет. Возможно, из меня сделают дрон.  
  
— В крио... — Тони знал, на какую больную мозоль надо наступить.  
  
Стив никогда не послал бы никого добровольно в лед. Но оставить его... это... Внезапно он вспомнил.  
  
— А почему Баки?  
  
— Личное прозвище. Боевой Антропоморфный Киборг. Сокращенно БАК. Баки меня прозвали другие солдаты. Официальное обозначение — Солдат 32557038, сокращенно просто Солдат.  
  
— Баки звучит лучше, — вырвалось у Стива.  
  
Солдат посмотрел на него внезапно очень живым, человеческим взглядом и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
— Две недели, — добавил Стив. — А потом я разберусь с Тони.  
  
Солдат слегка наклонил голову.  
  


***

  
  
В мешке Баки оказалось совсем немного личных вещей, всего пара футболок и несколько пар трусов и носков. Основное место занимали мешок гранулированной питательной смеси для киборгов и талмуд страниц на пятьсот, содержавший массу информации по уходу, управлению и активации определенных программ Баки. Стив отложил его на потом.   
  
И видом, и запахом питательная смесь напоминала комбикорм, которым кормили животных на фермах. Ее полагалось запаривать кипятком, после чего киборг получал порцию сбалансированной, хорошо усвояемой и полезной пищи. Стив почитал состав, понюхал миску, в которой Баки развел себе свою смесь, и спросил:  
  
— А нормальную пищу нельзя?  
  
Баки удивленно обернулся:  
  
— Можно, — ответил он, — мой организм способен усваивать органику в любом виде. Просто это дороже. Считается, что это перевод денег. Корм легок в приготовлении и дешев.  
  
Стив подумал обо всех одиноких завтраках, обедах и ужинах и решительно засунул пакет с кормом в шкаф.  
  
— Моей пенсии хватит прокормить и десяток таких, как ты, — проворчал он. — Готовить умеешь?  
  
Баки умел. По крайней мере, обладал базовыми навыками. Стив достал отбивные, посадил Баки чистить картошку для пюре, а сам занялся мясом. Не прошло и часа, как на столе красовался внушительный обед, которого хватило бы большой семье, но который Стив с помощью Баки собирался уничтожить в один присест.  
  
Баки засунул в рот кусок отбивной, и уголки его рта поползли в стороны. Он попробовал пюре, нагреб на вилку овощей, запил все соком, и дальше Стив и глазом моргнуть не успел, как тарелка его опустела. Стив усмехнулся. С момента преображения он на аппетит не жаловался, и ему было приятно встретить кого-то, кто мог составить ему конкуренцию.   
  
— Там еще осталось, — сказал он.  
  
Баки вскинул на него взгляд, который Стив не мог понять. «Это не человек, а искусная программа», — напомнил он себе.   
  
— Если хочешь, можешь доесть все, что осталось. Мне этого хватит. — Он указал вилкой на свою тарелку.  
  
Баки поднялся, подошел к плите и принялся перекладывать остатки на свою тарелку. Вторая порция получилась даже побольше первой, и ел он ее уже не так быстро, но все же закончил вместе со Стивом, расправившимся с первой.  
  
— Неплохо, — усмехнулся Стив. — Заморил червячка?  
  
Ответом ему стали слегка нахмуренные брови.  
  
— Аскариды в моем организме не приживаются, — сообщил Баки наконец.  
  
Стив согнулся от хохота.   
  
— Хорошие новости, приятель, — выдавил он, — приятно знать, что если ты оближешь мне лицо, я не заражусь от тебя глистами.  
  
— Значит ли это, что мне следует лизнуть вас в лицо? — совершенно спокойно поинтересовался Баки.  
  
Стив представил себе картинку и внезапно вместо очередного приступа веселья его окатило совершенно непривычным возбуждением. Он представил себе, как Баки подходит к нему, кладет руку на шею, тянет немного к себе, а потом ведет кончиком языка по челюсти, по щеке, по скуле… То, как запылали щеки и уши, подсказало ему, что он, похоже, покраснел как маков цвет. Мысль была совершенно нерациональной, неправильной и все же до безумия привлекательной. Стив кашлянул, пытаясь преодолеть собственное смущение. Хоть бы киборг ничего не заметил. Оставалось уповать, что он не умеет настолько хорошо читать человеческие эмоции.  
  
— Эм-м, как насчет устроить тебя поудобнее? — предложил Стив, отворачиваясь к мойке, чтобы поставить туда тарелку. — И, это, не надо лизать меня в лицо.  
  
Баки подошел сзади, держа в руках остальную посуду, остававшуюся на столе.   
  
— Я не нуждаюсь в физическом комфорте для поддержания функциональности, — сообщил он. — Если вы передумаете насчет облизывания, сообщите мне. Думаю, с данной задачей я способен справиться.  
  
— Так, тема закрыта, — резче, чем планировал, отозвался Стив. — Не нуждаешься — это одно. Но у меня есть гостевая комната, которой никто не пользуется. Мне будет спокойнее… Короче, ты можешь спать в ней. Там есть все необходимое.  
  
Оставив посуду на столе возле раковины, киборг отступил.  
  
— Вас понял, — по-военному четко отозвался он и, развернувшись, вышел из кухни.  
  
Хорошо, Стив, молодец. Ты даже киборга сумел отпугнуть. Просто образец коммуникабельности.  
  
Вздохнув, Стив включил воду и взял губку. Посуда сама по себе мыться тоже отказывалась.  
  


***

  
  
Стив хотел продолжить уборку, но дело не спорилось. Несмотря на то, что Баки тихо сидел в другой комнате, у Стива было ощущение чужого присутствия, и оно мешало ему. В конце концов, он махнул рукой и убрал губки, тряпки и чистящие средства на место. Музыку он тоже выключил. Потом сварил кофе, налил в две кружки и постучал в дверь гостевой комнаты.  
  
Баки открыл не сразу. Послышался шорох, потом шаги, и дверь, наконец, распахнулась. Киборг был одет по-прежнему, только куртку снял. Стив покосился на кисть левой руки, обтянутую черной перчаткой.  
  
— Хочешь кофе? — спросил Стив.  
  
Баки моргнул. Каким-то образом этот жест удался проектировщикам особенно хорошо, Баки выглядел озадаченным и совершенно живым.  
  
— Кофе не… — начал киборг.  
  
— Я понял, не необходимость. Но ты хочешь?  
  
Баки слегка наклонил голову набок, потом протянул руку и обхватил разом всю кружку.  
  
— Спасибо, — произнес он. — В лицо лизать?  
  
Стив фыркнул.  
  
— Все еще нет. Но можешь присоединиться ко мне, я собираюсь посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Если у тебя нет никаких занятий получше.  
  
Баки пожал плечами. Стив отметил, что левое при этом едва шевельнулось.   
  
— Я могу перейти в спящий режим.  
  
— Давай переходить в спящий как нормальные люди, часов так в десять-одиннадцать. А сейчас только пять.  
  
Баки кивнул и шагнул Стиву навстречу, намереваясь покинуть комнату. А тот не сообразил, что надо отступить в сторону, и они столкнулись. При этом Стив понял, что Баки почти с него ростом и весит, пожалуй, не меньше — столкновение вышло чувствительным. Стива опять окатило возбуждением и смущением одновременно, он поспешно отпрыгнул, плеснув кофе на пол.  
  
— Черт! — воскликнул он, нагибаясь, хотя никакой тряпки у него не было.   
  
Баки тоже наклонился, и, разумеется, они столкнулись лбами.  
  
— Ох, — только и сумел выдавить Стив.  
  
Череп у киборга оказался на редкость твердым — наверняка какой-нибудь неубиваемый сплав, как в костюме Старка. Баки потер лоб совершенно обычным жестом, после чего выпрямился.  
  
— Принесу салфетку, — проинформировал он, — а вам лучше сесть на диван.  
  
Стив послушался и отправился на диван. Из кухни Баки принес не только салфетку, но еще и пакет зеленого горошка из морозилки. Его он положил Стиву на голову, а сам споро убрал беспорядок, выбросил салфетку в мусорное ведро и сел рядом со Стивом на диван, с все еще полной кружкой кофе.   
  
Через минуту до Стива дошло, что они молча сидят рядом.  
  
— Эм-м, какие фильмы ты предпочитаешь? — спросил он. — И вот что, кончай мне выкать. Я Стив.  
  
На полном серьезе Стив протянул киборгу руку. Тот посмотрел на нее, после чего аккуратно пожал. Правая рука у него на ощупь была как настоящая.  
  
— Так какой фильм? — вернул себя Стив в реальность.  
  
В голове он все еще держал руку Баки: крепкую, теплую, сухую. Абсолютно неженскую.  
  
Баки сделал вид, что думает. А может, действительно «думал», подбирая наиболее подходящий ответ.  
  
— Мне все равно, — ответил он наконец. — Я не видел ни одного. Или, по крайней мере, не помню ни одного.  
  
Стив открыл рот, потом закрыл, подумал и, наконец, сказал:  
  
— Ну, то есть, у тебя сегодня как будто первый раз… В плане, самый первый фильм… Это же как первый раз…  
  
— Ты намекаешь, что это что-то вроде лишения девственности?  
  
Вот как ему удавалось чуть ли не поминутно доводить Стива почти до разрыва сердца от стыда? Притом что сам Стив ничего такого вовсе не имел в виду? Или имел?  
  
— Первый раз всегда первый раз, — выкрутился Стив. «Сто очков за находчивость», — саркастически подумал он при этом. — Есть пожелания?  
  
Баки покачал головой.  
  
— Тогда… Как насчет «Унесенные ветром»? Я знаю, что это очень старый фильм… для всех, но это был первый цветной фильм, который я увидел, и он мне запомнился… Ну и сам по себе фильм хорош.  
  
— Почему нет? — ответил Баки. — Ничего не имею против.  
  
Стив взял пульт от телевизора, включил медиатеку, которой пользовался, чтобы смотреть фильмы по списку, составленному для него в самом начале после пробуждения, и который он сам неустанно пополнял, отыскал фильм и… провалился в прошлое. Он еще хорошо помнил заставку и музыку, на него повеяло спертым воздухом кинотеатра, запахом попкорна с маслом, ему показалось, он сидит в мягком кресле, слишком широком и глубоком для его тощего зада. Непривычно яркие цвета, прехорошенькая Вивьен Ли в роли гордой южанки… Время от времени Стив искоса посматривал на Баки, не ушел ли тот в спящий режим, но Баки смотрел на экран, не отрываясь и, кажется, получал не меньшее удовольствие, чем Стив. По крайней мере он негромко смеялся на смешных моментах и хмурился на печальных. Кто бы ни создал его программу, он был несомненным гением. Хотя ничего иного от Старка Стив и не ожидал.  
  
Он смотрел на экран и порой горько спрашивал себя, что именно с ним не так, если вечер на диване рядом с роботом за просмотром фильма восьмидесятилетней давности доставляет ему больше удовольствия, чем свидания с симпатичными девушками или встречи с друзьями.   
  
На сцене с лестницей Стив вздохнул. Она была слишком ненастоящая, слишком романтическая, но именно этим она и была хороша. А несгибаемый характер Скарлетт напомнил Стиву о матери, умершей за три года до выхода фильма на экран. Это потянуло за собой и воспоминание о всепоглощающим одиночестве того времени, когда Стив просто не знал порой, куда себя деть, оставшись разом не просто сиротой, а лишившись еще и единственного друга. Много бы он дал, будь у него приятель, с которым он мог бы разделить и боль утраты, и приятные моменты жизни. Но до самого эксперимента Стив был совершенно одинок, а после него мало что изменилось. У Капитана была команда, у Стива — никого.   
  
Наконец, после почти четырех часов экранного времени Скарлетт сказала свою коронную фразу, и по экрану побежали титры. Стив потянулся, взял пульт и выключил телевизор.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я бы перекусил перед сном, — сообщил он Баки.  
  
Тот немедленно поднялся и подхватил свою давно опустевшую кружку.   
  
— Могу сделать тебе сэндвичи, — предложил он.  
  
— А ты их любишь? — спросил Стив.  
  
Баки неопределенно повел головой, словно говоря, что ему, в принципе, все равно. Стив кивнул.  
  
— Тогда иди познакомься с содержимым холодильника. Можешь не стесняться, завтра сходим за покупками.  
  


***

  
  
Как оказалось, если разговаривать с Баки как с человеком, он тоже отвечает как человек. И даже вроде как обладает чувством юмора и может поддерживать беседу, не умничая, как компьютер, а просто слушая и отвечая. Стив постоянно одергивал себя, напоминая, что здесь на кухне с ним сидит не приятный парень Баки, а робот очень человеческого вида, который сейчас получил задание быть ему компаньоном, но если он получит приказ убить Стива, то приложит к этому все усилия, так же старательно, как он понаделал целую гору бутербродов. Очень, кстати сказать, вкусных.  
  
После сытного ужина Стив спросил:  
  
— Тебе нужна ванная?  
  
— Я могу включить режим самоочищения, но он эффективнее при питании смесью. И тратит энергию. С душем получается быстрее и проще.  
  
— Тогда ты первый, — предложил Стив.  
  
Баки кивнул, собрал опустевшие тарелки и чашки, поставил все в мойку и вышел из кухни. Стив посмотрел на посуду и… решил оставить ее до завтра. Вроде ничего он сегодня не делал, но устал так, словно в каменоломне работал. Он вздохнул.  
  
Потом вспомнил, что не дал Баки полотенца. Белье и прочее он хранил у себя в спальне в шкафу, в котором было слишком много свободного места. Вытащив два полотенца — одно для лица, другое для тела, он подошел к ванной и стукнул в дверь.  
  
— Баки, я тут тебе полотенце принес…  
  
Дверь немедленно распахнулась, и на пороге предстал киборг. В том виде, в котором он вышел с конвейера или откуда там киборги берутся: без единой нитки на теле. Даже перчатку с левой руки снял, и Стив увидел ее всю: от плеча до кончиков пальцев, многосоставную, пластинчатую, цельнометаллическую. Вокруг соединения бугрились розовые и красные шрамы. Но кроме руки тут еще была и накачанная грудь с острыми напрягшимися сосками, и плоский живот с четким рельефом, и косые мышцы, сбегающие к темным волоскам в том месте, откуда свисал… Стив с усилием отвел глаза, успев напоследок отметить сухощавые длинные и прямые ноги.  
  
— Полотенца, — выдохнул он, суя оба Баки в руки. — Для душа.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил тот, забирая их у Стива.  
  
При этом пальцы их соприкоснулись, и Стива словно прошибло электрическим разрядом. Он торопливо отдернул руку.  
  
— Я, э-э, в спальне, — сообщил он. — Готовлюсь, э-э, ко сну.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — произнес киборг, отступил на шаг и вновь закрыл дверь.  
  
Стив постоял секунд двадцать перед закрытой дверью, услыхал, как внутри зашумела вода и беззвучно шагнул назад, а потом чуть ли не бегом рванул в свою комнату.  
  
Да что за черт! И только там до него дошло: Баки впервые за все время пребывания здесь назвал Стива по имени. И от этой мысли ему стало неожиданно хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Эротическими видениями Стив никогда не страдал. Даже в юности во время «мокрых» снов ему снилось что-то невнятное, аморфное и неопределенное. Тем страннее было то, что под утро ему приснился самый настоящий эротический сон, в котором у него был стояк и просто непреодолимое желание кончить, а потом появился киборг, одетый только в трусы, и принялся отсасывать ему с таким энтузиазмом, что Стив чуть мозги не выплеснул. И даже, кажется, заорал, потому что сам себя и разбудил. Вскочил, сев в кровати, но комната была пуста. И только схватившись за пах, Стив понял, что что-то было. Потому что по всем законам жанра ему полагалось бы иметь либо каменный стояк, либо мокрое пятно на белье, но не было ни того, ни другого, однако по телу ползла нега, как после хорошей качественной дрочки. Во время которой, к слову сказать, никого конкретного Стив себе тоже никогда не воображал.  
  
Можно ли кончить насухую во сне? Это был хороший вопрос, и Стив обязательно погуглил бы его, если бы на часах было не четыре утра, а за окном наверняка еще даже не посерело в предрассветных сумерках небо.  
  
Поэтому он опять улегся, и до самого утра ему больше ничего не снилось.  
  


***

  
  
— Пойдешь на пробежку? — спросил Стив первым делом.  
  
Баки, взлохмаченный и помятый, одетый в одни штаны, нахмурился.  
  
— Я не знаю, надо ли тебе, — поспешил пояснить Стив, очень надеясь, что Баки не заметит, что он с трудом может контролировать свой взгляд.  
  
Конечно, Стив просто не привык к тому, что в его кухне расхаживает хоть кто-то полуголый, невыспавшийся и с длинными темными волосами. Которые Стиву однозначно нравились. Всегда.   
  
— Не обязательно, — хрипло ответил киборг, — но не откажусь. Мне нравится движение.  
  
Так и получилось, что они наматывали круги по парку, постепенно повышая темп, и впервые Стиву достался достойный противник, способный поддерживать такую же скорость достаточно продолжительное время. Как Стив выяснил, киборги потели, пили воду и делали упражнения на растяжку. Которая у одного отдельно взятого киборга была просто фантастической. А еще киборги не имели ничего против завтрака в кафе с кофе, бубликами и пончиками.   
  
В квартиру они вернулись только через два часа. Стив проверил телефон, который предпочитал не носить с собой, и увидел сообщение. Несмотря на отсутствие Тони, общие тренировки никто не отменял. А он совсем позабыл про назначенную на этот день. Хорошо, что служба Марии Хилл работала четко, так что Стив наскоро принял душ, бросил Баки «еда в холодильнике», прихватил щит и был таков.  
  
Тренировка была штатной, Стив отрабатывал броски щита по движущейся цели и попал в бронированный автомобиль. Наташа, которая сидела за рулем, не пострадала, но щит отрикошетил с такой силой, что чуть не вывернул Стиву плечо, когда он его поймал. В горячке он не обратил на это внимания, но по дороге домой понял, что с трудом удерживает руль мотоцикла.   
  
Дома вкусно пахло едой. Баки нашелся в кухне, на этот раз в футболке — хоть этим он смилостивился над Стивом. В духовке пеклась большая пицца на весь противень, вторая уже была готова и лежала на подносе, нарезанная на куски.  
  
— Я использовал те продукты, которые нашел, — пояснил Баки. — Больше нет, только питательная смесь и молоко.  
  
— Нам обязательно надо сходить в магазин, — ответил Стив, — но не сейчас. Сейчас я в душ, а потом хочу познакомиться с этой тарелочкой поближе.  
  
Баки кивнул, и Стив направился в ванную. Сдирая с себя одежду, он понял, что плечо опухло, и у руки серьезно ограничена подвижность. Он не слишком переживал на этот счет, подобные повреждения проходили сами, спасибо сыворотке, но это было неудобно и, черт возьми, больно. Сжав зубы, Стив вымылся, не давая себе поблажек, растерся полотенцем и направился в гостиную, откуда доносилось бормотание телевизора. Баки, сидевший на диване, вопросительно вскинул на него взгляд. На экране шли новости.  
  
— Оставь, — махнул Стив рукой и скривился.  
  
Проклятое плечо.  
  
На столе перед диваном стояла пицца, испуская дивный аромат. Кроме того, Баки принес холодное пиво, тоже, кстати, последние две бутылки, и воду.  
  
Стив сел рядом с ним, подтянул блюдо поближе и впился зубами в первый кусок.  
  
— М-м-хм, — издал он, всячески изображая восторг.  
  
— Приятного аппетита, — усмехнулся Баки и тоже подцепил ломтик.  
  
Под новости и пиво пицца кончилась как-то очень быстро, и Стив удовлетворенно вздохнул и незаметно погладил себя по животу. Потом хотел по привычке потянуться и охнул.  
  
— Что случилось? — отреагировал Баки.  
  
— Да так, мелочи, ничего особенного.  
  
Стив вовсе не собирался жаловаться киборгу на то, что у него что-то болело.  
  
— У меня есть медицинский опыт, и я умею делать массаж, — сообщил Баки. — Если ты мне позволишь…  
  
— Да не надо, — начал отнекиваться Стив.  
  
Баки же, вместо того, чтобы послушаться, поднялся, обогнул диван и, встав за Стивом, положил ему ладони на плечи. Левая была тверже и тяжелее, но двигалась она как живая. Вскоре Стив привык к разнице и даже перестал ее замечать. Баки умело разминал ему мышцы, время от времени сосредотачиваясь на каких-то определенных точках, после чего по рукам до кончиков пальцев бежали приятные мурашки, и, кажется, проклятая боль стала исчезать. Так хорошо Стиву давно не было.  
  
— Если ты ляжешь, я тебе все разомну, — искушающе предложил Баки.  
  
— На диван? — уточнил Стив.  
  
— Лучше на твердую поверхность, на пол, например, или на кровать.  
  
— Тогда на кровать, — пробормотал Стив.   
  
После еды его клонило в сон.  
  
Баки вновь обошел диван и решительно потянул его за левую, не пострадавшую руку. Оступаясь, Стив добрел до спальни и ничком рухнул на кровать с плотным ортопедическим матрасом. Он думал, что Баки слегка помнет ему спину сквозь футболку и оставит в покое, но как же он ошибался!  
  
Первым делом Баки заставил его ту самую футболку снять, уложил правильно с руками по швам, а потом оседлал бедра и понеслось! Минут десять спустя Стив кряхтел под его безжалостными руками. Сон улетучился, наоборот, Стива наполняла странная пузырящаяся энергия. Баки работал методично, от плеч ниже, пока не добрался до ягодиц… И тут Стив ощутил две вещи: Баки наклонился над ним, и его длинные волосы щекочуще скользнули Стиву по пояснице. Легкое прикосновение сработало не хуже электрического разряда, и одна часть тела Стива внезапно абсолютно вышла из-под контроля и начала причинять массивные неудобства. Стив, кажется, слишком напрягся, заерзал. В любом случае, его проблема не осталась незамеченной. И уж чего Стив совсем не ожидал, это того, что случилось вслед за этим.  
  
Баки пересел рядом с ним и аккуратным движением перекатил его на спину. Расслабившийся во время массажа Стив и не подумал сопротивляться, но немедленно вскинул голову посмотреть на себя, о черт!.. Стыдоба! На светло-серых трикотажных шортах проступало темное пятно в том месте, где под тонкой тканью обрисовался безжалостно эрегированный член. Стив ахнул, когда Баки, тоже все сразу увидевший, споро потянул шорты вниз.  
  
— Что? — запаниковал Стив. — Подо… Подожди, Баки, не н-на…  
  
В этот момент шорты сдались, член Стива выскочил из них как чертик из табакерки и позорно шлепнул по животу. Стив ощутил такой жар во всем теле, что наверняка побил все рекорды по румянцу. Однако Баки не стал терять времени, и вскоре головка члена Стива оказалась в пленительном захвате его рта.   
  
Сосал Баки так же умело, как делал массаж, чистил картошку и шинковал овощи. Ни малейшего сомнения, никакого стеснения — только незамутненный ничем энтузиазм и желание. Стив подавился воздухом, издав невнятный звук захлебывающегося лося и чуть не кончил в первые же секунды. Ему было так хорошо и одновременно так мучительно стыдно, как никогда в жизни.  
  
— Баки… — смог простонать он.  
  
Он-то думал, что такого просто не может быть, такого вообще не могло случиться с ним, но… Когда Баки встал рядом с ним на колени и сбросил футболку, Стив думал, что у него остановится сердце. Когда Баки привстал и снял штаны, сердце замерло. Но когда Баки вновь оседлал его, теперь уже лицом к лицу, и медленно, направляя Стива, сам насадился на его член, Стив понял, что даже прыжок из самолета без парашюта не мог сравниться по накалу с теми ощущениями, которые обрушились на него внезапно. Внутри Баки было тесно и ужасно горячо, но при этом так гладко. Он скользил идеально, то приподнимаясь, то опускаясь до самого конца, и Стиву оставалось только хватать ртом ставший вдруг совсем разреженным воздух. Он наконец решился положить ладони Баки на бедра, и его кожа была совершенно, абсолютно человеческой — теплой, мягкой, покрытой едва заметными волосками. Стив стиснул его плоть, скользнул по ягодицам, развел их слегка, потом дотянулся и пощупал то место, где он плотно входил в тело Баки, ощутив легкую влагу. Его пальцы чуть блестели, когда он потянул руку к себе, чтобы посмотреть. Перед ним покачивался тяжелый член Баки, перевитый венами, с побагровевшей головкой. Стив сообразил, что может отплатить единственным способом и обхватил ствол ладонью. Баки ахнул, прикусил губу и заработал бедрами активнее. Стив дрочил ему, стараясь попадать в такт, растирая предэякулят большим пальцем и сам ощущая, что все ближе подбирается к наивысшей точке… за которой только пронзительный белый свет и ослепительный шум. Кажется, ему что-то капало на грудь. Кажется, он что-то выкрикнул.   
  
Он пришел в себя с Баки, навалившимся ему на грудь, и Стив благодарно обхватил его широкую спину.  
  
Ни с кем, никогда не было ему так хорошо. Он лежал бы так вечно. Но сам Баки зашевелился.  
  
— Надо обтереть тебя, — произнес он своим ровным голосом.  
  
— Да наплевать, — пробормотал Стив.  
  
— Потом будет плохо, неприятно. Подожди.  
  
Пока Баки куда-то ходил, Стив нечаянно все-таки отрубился. Он на секунду приоткрыл глаза, когда что-то теплое и влажное коснулось его живота, а потом опять провалился в сон.  
  
  


***

  
  
Наутро Баки в постели не было, и вообще исчезли все следы, того, что накануне что-то произошло. Если бы не отсутствие одежды, Стив бы усомнился, что все было наяву. Но он, как правило, никогда не спал голый, а сейчас под одеялом он лежал в костюме праотца Адама до грехопадения. Хотя… как раз грехопадение-то накануне и произошло.  
  
И конечно, Стиву надлежало сгорать от стыда и неправильности, но внутри он знал: все было правильно. Баки сам захотел. Баки было хорошо, иначе не пришлось бы смывать со Стива следы того, насколько хорошо было Баки. Стив потянулся, замерев на секунду, ожидая отголосков вчерашней боли, но ее не было. Он встал и пошел искать того, кто умел так его радовать. И плевать, что это не человек, для Стива вполне хватало его человечности.  
  


***

  
  
В кухне пахло беконом, вафлями и кофе. Стив аж глаза прикрыл и у него защемило в груди, такой это был домашний, сладкий аромат. Совершенно сказочный, потому что раньше у него таких запахов не водилось. Стив вздрогнул, открыв глаза вновь: перед ним стоял Баки, подобравшийся абсолютно бесшумно. В руках он держал дымящуюся кружку с кофе. Стив растерянно принял ее, но то, что произошло следом, повергло его окончательно в ступор: притянув к себе немного за шею, Баки мягко коснулся его губ своими и, улыбнувшись, произнес:  
  
— Доброе утро, Стив.  
  
Потом отступил и вернулся к плите, где принялся снимать со сковороды порцию хрустящих мясных полосок.  
  
— Доброе… — выдавил Стив, все еще ощущая поцелуй так, словно Баки ему чем-то перцово-острым мазнул по губам. — А откуда…  
  
— Я позволил себе сделать заказ по интернету, доставили быстро. Пришлось немного заплатить за доставку, это ничего?  
  
— Ничего, — тупо повторил Стив, понимая что пялится на задницу Баки, обтянутую его собственными, Стива, домашними штанами.   
  
В то самое место, где накануне вечером оказался его член. Баки поправил штаны и что-то сказал.  
  
Стив, все еще зачарованный, продолжал смотреть и только промычал что-то невнятное. Он вздрогнул, когда Баки коснулся его руки.  
  
— Все в порядке, Стив? — заботливо спросил он. — Тебе плохо?  
  
Было ли Стиву плохо? Стиву было хорошо, так хорошо, как никогда еще не было, и одновременно так ужасно… Каким-то образом Баки это распознал, потому что, как накануне, потянул его за руку и подвел к стулу.  
  
— Садись. После завтрака все будет лучше.   
  
Вскоре перед Стивом красовалась тарелка с яичницей-болтуньей, беконом и кружочками помидора и огурца, уложенными цветочком. А рядом еще одна с вафлями, посыпанными сахарной пудрой и украшенными клубникой и киви. Свежий кофе, кувшинчик с подогретым молоком, тосты, масло джем…  
  
Баки поставил себе то же самое и устроился напротив.  
  
— Хорошо спал? — непринужденно поинтересовался он.  
  
Стив вздрогнул и медленно взял вилку.  
  
— А ты? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос, плюнув на вежливость. — Когда ты все успел?  
  
— У меня потребность во сне снижена, особенно учитывая невысокие нагрузки и хорошее питание. Я и в гостиной убрался.  
  
Стив открыл рот, собираясь сказать еще что-нибудь, но в этот момент Баки подхватил немного яичницы на вилку и протянул Стиву, почти засунув ее ему в рот:  
  
— Попробуй, вроде очень неплохо получилось.  
  
Стив взглянул на него, порозовел и осторожно снял угощение губами.  
  
— Она, гх-м, замечательная, — сказал он слегка охрипшим голосом, прожевав.  
  
— А бекон? — невозмутимо продолжил Баки, протягивая Стиву кусочек.  
  
Стив взял и его и даже решился прихватить губами кончики пальцев, лизнув чуть шершавые подушечки.  
  
— Очень вкусно, — подтвердил он.  
  
— Бекон или пальцы? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Баки.  
  
— И то, и другое, — ответил Стив, сгорая от стыда и неожиданного желания.  
  
Он вовсе не отказался бы исследовать эти пальцы языком куда более подробно. Баки хмыкнул и принялся есть. Стив последовал его примеру, точнее, попытался, но у него все падало с вилки, и он больше смотрел на Баки. На то, как двигается его рот, как он облизывает губы, как по крепкой шее движется кадык, когда он глотает.  
  
— У тебя все остынет, Стив, — мягко напомнил ему Баки. — Подожди-ка.   
  
Баки поднялся, и Стив увидел заметную выпуклость его твердого члена под тонкой тканью штанов.   
  
— Держи, — снова встряхнул его Баки.  
  
Стив с трудом посмотрел на него, приоткрыв пересохший рот. Он ощущал себя настолько глупо, что решил, что достиг дна. Но, похоже, в нем был технический люк в бездонный подвал. Баки протягивал ему ложку.  
  
— Может, тебя покормить? — совершенно без насмешки спросил он. — У тебя явные нарушения координации.  
  
— Коор… — Стив взял ложку, нагреб яичницы и сунул в рот. — Лучше? — спросил он, не прожевав.  
  
— Если проглотишь, будет лучше, но мне и так нравится, — отозвался Баки и вернулся на место, совершенно бесстыдно — Стив поклясться мог! — поправив член прежде чем сесть.   
  
Стив был уверен: лицо у него багрового цвета, глаза пучатся из орбит, а изо рта валятся непрожеванные куски. Он был таким неловким чудовищем рядом с этим… совершенством. Техническим. Ага.   
  
Со всей возможной элегантностью Стив потянулся за молочником и благополучно опрокинул свою кружку с кофе. Поток коричневой ароматной жидкости хлынул на стол и потек Баки на брюки.  
  
— Ах ты ж! — воскликнул Стив. — Обжегся?  
  
Он рванулся стаскивать с Баки сырую одежду. И лишь спустя секунду понял, что спустил с него и штаны, и трусы, и теперь тот возвышается посреди кухни со стояком, благоухающим кофе. Идеальное утреннее сочетание, возьми печеньку, Стив Роджерс.  
  
— Все нормально, — засмеялся Баки, — но мне надо в душ. И подумать, что делать с одеждой. У меня только одни штаны.  
  
— У меня… — Стив хотел сказать, что кое-что из одежды у него еще есть, но ему пришла гениальная мысль. Только не сидеть с Баки в квартире, здесь Стива хватит удар или случится разрыв аневризмы. В члене. — Пойдем в магазин. Купим тебе одежду. И мне. Мне тоже нужно. Одежду.   
  
— Пойдем, — кивнул Баки. — Сейчас приведу себя в порядок и надену маскировку на руку. Жаль, завтрак немного не удался.  
  
Стив посмотрел на стол, утопающий в кофейном море. Разумеется, он ухитрился залить кофе тосты, попало и в тарелку Баки, да и сам аппетит как-то улетучился. Баки скомкал штаны и трусы и, покачивая идеальной задницей с маленькими впадинками над ягодицами, направился в ванную.  
  
Стив подошел к стене и стукнулся головой. Как можно быть таким идиотом? Похоже, сегодня он побил все рекорды.  
  


***

  
  
Если он думал, что быть с Баки на людях будет проще, то он очень ошибался. Во-первых, Баки не имел никакого понятия о личном пространстве Стива. Он его касался, брал за руку и порой целовал в щеку. На глазах у всех. Не стыдясь вообще ничего. Он высовывался из кабинок то полуголый, то в одних трусах и просил принести другой размер джинсов или рубашек, вертелся перед Стивом, показывая то одну вещь, то другую. У кассы продавщицы смотрели на них с улыбкой и некоторые парни тоже. Никто, похоже, и не замечал, что Баки — это не человек. Металлическая рука, прикрытая тонкой перчаткой до самого плеча, не привлекала внимания.  
  
Если честно, к вечеру Стив об этом тоже забыл. Они тащились по улице, держа в одной руке кучу пакетов, а во второй по рожку с мороженым. Август плавился на асфальте жарким маревом.  
  
— Смотри! — Баки толкнул Стива локтем. — Кино!  
  
И правда, они проходили как раз мимо обшарпанного старого кинотеатра, какие изредка можно было еще найти за пределами дорого нью-йоркского центра. Судя по афишам, показывали что-то черно-белое, хотя этого фильма Стив не знал.  
  
— Пошли в кино? — предложил вдруг Баки. — Я не был в настоящем кино.  
  
Разве можно было отказать в подобной просьбе? Стив расплатился за билеты, чуть не уронив поочередно мороженое, пакеты и бумажник, а потом они прошли по лестнице, показали билеты старичку в потертой униформе и вошли в зал.  
  
Фильм уже начался, по экрану скакали индейцы, и звучала бодрая музыка.   
  
— Сюда. — Баки толкнул Стива в последний ряд.  
  
Весь зал оказался перед ними на виду, и в нем обнаружились всего два человека далеко впереди. Стив наконец-то поставил покупки на свободное сиденье и еще на следующее, убрал кошелек и хотел заняться мороженым, когда Баки вдруг сполз на пол, устроился у него между ног и махом расстегнул ему джинсы.  
  
— Весь день мечтал это сделать, — пробормотал он и заглотил мгновенно воспрянувший член Стива сначала до половины, а потом целиком.  
  
Стив зажал себе рот рукой и вместо громкого стона издал приглушенное мычание, потонувшее, как он надеялся, в звуках топота лошадей и громких выкриках ковбоев. Рот Баки после мороженого был холодным, и Стиву казалось, он сейчас воспламенится в том месте, где холодный язык Баки чертил поперечные полоски на его члене и обводил головку. Забытое мороженое таяло в другой его руке, а Стив едва дышал, запрокинув голову и кусая свой кулак.  
  
Раздался жуткий грохот камнепада, испуганное ржание, выстрелы, и Стив кончил под эту канонаду, всхлипнув и смяв в ладони рожок с остатками мороженого. Баки позволил ему выдохнуть, прийти в себя, потом аккуратно заправил член в трусы, застегнул ему ширинку и сел на свое место рядом. Стив посмотрел на него, а потом на правую руку, с которой текли белые капли   
  
— Что, растаяло? — драматическим шепотом спросил Баки, перегнулся через Стива, обхватил кисть его руки своими и принялся слизывать сладкие потеки.  
  
Измученный член Стива задергался, явно желая принять участие в веселье.   
  
Впервые в жизни Стив вышел из кинотеатра и не мог сказать ничего о том, что увидел. Потому что после того, как Баки вылизал ему всю руку начисто, он позволил себя обнять, а потом повернулся, потянулся немного вверх, и до самого конца фильма они целовались так сладко, как никогда еще не доводилось Стиву этого делать.  
  
Они вернулись домой абсолютно измученные и довольные. На столе в кухне сохли остатки завтрака. Баки беспечно махнул рукой.  
  
— Плевать, завтра я уберу.  
  


***

  
  
Стив словно попал в самую пошлейшую из всех романтических комедий, которую только можно было себе представить. Причем в ту ее часть, где в быстрой перемотке показывают счастливый период отношений, в котором все в хорошем настроении, улыбаются и поют. Потому что внутри него все пело и ликовало, и ничего поделать с этим он не мог.  
  
Дни начинались с поцелуя, продолжались на пробежке, во время которой они гонялись друг за другом, потом совместным душем с взаимной дрочкой, потом завтраком, который с каждым днем становился короче и заканчивался торопливым сексом прямо в кухне, потом Стив ехал на совещание, витал в облаках, улыбался по поводу и без, и совершенно перестал гонять подчиненных. Потом он возвращался домой, в квартиру, наполненную вкусными запахами и негромкой музыкой, самой разнообразной, но совершенно не раздражающей: то это было фламенко, то что-то ритмичное и одновременно тягуче-восточное, то классика, но не Моцарт и не Бах. Они ели, если было желание — гуляли, а если не было — смотрели фильмы, порой вовсе не из списка, Баки устраивался на диване, положив Стиву голову на колени.  
  
Он сбрил бороду и словно помолодел разом. Глаза светились, кожа сияла чистотой, волосы, нередко распущенные вечерами, слегка вились. Днем же он стал завязывать их выше, чем в начале, в некое подобие хипстерского узла. Стив мог бы часами водить по ним ладонями, пропуская мягкие пряди между пальцами.  
  
Несмотря на эйдетическую память, Стив не мог вспомнить ни одного названия фильмов из тех, что они посмотрели вдвоем.   
  
Потом они шли в кровать, и Стив даже втайне гордился тем, что оказался способен добиться того, что неутомимый киборг спал до самого утра, а не мчался убираться и печь вафли от избытка энергии посреди ночи.   
  
Потом на совещании всплыла незаконная мастерская, производившая оружие из остатков читаурских обломков. И было решено ее зачистить.  
  


***

  
  
Стив сбежал рано утром, ничего не сказав. Он не умел прощаться и не знал, как объяснить свое отсутствие. Впервые он тайком натягивал униформу в прихожей и крался за дверь с сапогами в руках. А потом просто надеялся, что Баки найдет, чем заняться.  
  
База оказалась большой, бестолковой и доверху набитой стреляющими и взрывающимися боеприпасами. Кишка у сотрудников оказалась не тонка, так что встрепку команде Кэпа они задали неплохую. При этом большинство погибло, а оставшиеся в живых были пока непригодны для допросов. Стив застрял в кабинете, дописывая отчет и дожидаясь предварительной описи захваченного оружия, чтобы приложить к нему.   
  
Домой он вернулся заполночь и был встречен великолепным хуком справа, от которого в голове загудело.  
  
— Ты где был? — воскликнул Баки. — По всем каналам в новостях талдычат о перестрелке и многочисленных жертвах и о присутствии Капитана Америки в центре событий. Я чуть не поседел!  
  
— Бак, — не совсем внятно произнес Стив, потирая подбородок, — я жив, относительно здоров… был, пока не вошел, и жутко устал. Просто с ног валюсь. Давай завтра.  
  
Чего Стив не ожидал вообще, это того, что Баки сначала заберет у него сумку с костюмом, потом снимет щит со спины, а потом подойдет и вдруг одним махом подхватит на руки.  
  
— Баки! — взвыл Стив, хватаясь за его шею. — Ты что, поставь меня, надорвешься!  
  
Баки подкинул его слегка, перехватывая поудобнее, и понес в гостиную.  
  
— Не переживай, я рассчитан на нагрузки и побольше, — сообщил он ему, проходя мимо дивана и направляясь в спальню.  
  
— Мне бы в душ… — начал Стив.  
  
— Ты же принимал на базе, я чувствую запах. Расслабься, Стиви.  
  
Так Стива называла когда-то мама, в очень далеком, далеком детстве. Еще до школы. Он покрепче обхватил Баки за шею, и в этот момент ему вспомнилась Скарлетт и длинная лестница.  
  
— Ты теперь мой Ретт Батлер? — пробормотал Стив Баки в ухо.  
  
— Я теперь тот, кем ты захочешь меня видеть, — на полном серьезе ответил Баки, открыл ногой дверь в спальню и элегантным движением швырнул Стива на кровать прямо с порога. — Хочешь качественный массаж?  
  
— Душу бы продал, — простонал Стив, — особенно за тот, что всем телом.   
  
Баки принялся профессионально вытряхивать его до одежды, успевая еще и поцеловать там и тут, и прикусить. А потом перевернул Стива на живот, приподнял его бедра, и Стив вскрикнул, ощущая прикосновение влажного упругого языка между ягодиц. Ему понадобилось секунд пять до устойчивого стояка, потом еще пара минут на подготовку, а потом Стив почувствовал теплое прикосновение того самого совершенно очевидного органа. Он вспомнил приятный вес члена Баки в своей руке, его солидные размеры и заранее напрягся. Но Баки осторожно толкнулся внутрь него, и Стив на время лишился способности дышать. Это было так оглушительно приятно, и совершенно не больно, когда он почувствовал, что Баки вошёл в него до упора.  
  
Никогда еще не ощущал он Баки так полно, когда тот двигался внутри него, постепенно наращивая амплитуду и темп, и Стив вскоре начал вскрикивать на каждом толчке. Баки брал его неторопливо и основательно, как делал и все остальное, не теряя головы, но Стиву рвало башню. Такое было впервые. Такое просто не могло повториться. Не было таких слов, чтобы описать, что именно он испытывал сейчас. Баки вышел из него, перевернул Стива на спину и приник к его члену ртом, одновременно продолжая ласкать двумя пальцами изнутри. И Стив кончив, почти встав на мостик, так сильно было это сочетание. Потом он смотрел, как Баки встает на колени и быстро жестко дрочит себе, а потом Стиву на живот брызнула белковая масса, неотличимо похожая на сперму даже вкусом.  
  
Стив проверял.  
  
— Больше никогда не уходи, не предупредив меня, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Баки. — Никуда. Я должен знать, куда бежать, если вдруг придется спасать твою задницу из-под завалов.  
  
— Только задницу? — поддразнил Стив.  
  
— Не, они мне тоже очень нравятся, — заявил Баки и сжал грудные мышцы Стива, царапнув по соскам. — И он. — Баки накрыл член Стива. — И это глупое лицо с печальными глазами ослика И-а тоже.  
  
— Я не ослик! — возмутился Стив.  
  
— Упрямый и депрессивный, точно как в советском мультфильме, — сообщил Баки. — Хотя сейчас только упрямый.   
  
Подхватив с пола футболку, Баки обтер Стиву живот, а потом забрался под одеяло и накрыл и его тоже.  
  
— Выключи свет, — зевая попросил он. — Я измучился, дожидаясь тебя.  
  
Стив протянул руку и погасил лампу на тумбочке возле кровати.  
  


***

  
  
Наутро Стив честно рассказал, где был и что делал, опустив некоторые подробности административного характера, и Баки быстро сменил гнев на милость. Пробежку они по обоюдному согласию заменили неторопливой прогулкой до кафе, за которым последовал поход в магазин за продуктами.   
  
Обед они готовили вместе, подталкивая друг друга локтями и переглядываясь. После вчерашнего дня это было лучшей терапией. Хилл пыталась вызвонить Стива, и впервые в жизни он заявил, что у него заслуженный выходной. Баки одобрительно показал ему большой палец. После обеда Баки вновь предложил свои услуги массажиста, и Стив с благодарностью принял предложение. На этот раз секса не получилось, Стива разморило, и он попросту уснул.  
  
Вечером они сидели на диване с пивом и чипсами, за просмотром какого-то сериала, обозначенного как «новый хит сезона» и навевавшего смертельную скуку. Стив повернулся к Баки и хотел предложить пойти в кровать и заняться чем поинтереснее (и как раз формулировал в уме, как бы выразиться так, чтобы не показаться сексуально-озабоченным ублюдком, потому что мысли у него крутились как раз именно вокруг того самого), когда окна в гостиной, на кухне и в спальне разлетелись вдребезги, и одетые в черное фигуры проникли в квартиру.   
  
Стив оттолкнулся от пола, пытаясь опрокинуть диван, и был удивлен, когда Баки отреагировал точно так же. Они упали назад и раскатились в разные стороны в поисках укрытия. Щит Стива стоял в шкафу в прихожей, вместе с прочим снаряжением и костюмом, которые Баки почистил и привел в порядок. Сейчас Стив просчитывал варианты, как добраться до него, одновременно кидаясь в ноги одному из напавших.  
  
Поначалу он подумал, что это спецназовцы, но черная одежда оказалась слишком разномастной, чтобы быть униформой. Вооружены они были тоже неоднородно, и никаких опознавательных знаков не носили. Стив сшиб первого с ног, как следует приложив его затылком о пол, обернулся и увидел, что Баки швырнул одного в стену, а следующему врезал левой рукой. Кровь брызнула на обои. Нападавшие переключились на Баки, и Стив, наконец, добрался до шкафа, выхватил щит и разбил голову первому, кто сунулся ему под ноги.   
  
Парней в черном было много, Стив не считал, сколько, однако они не заканчивались и все лезли и лезли.   
  
— Баки! — воскликнул Стив. — Группируемся!  
  
Баки понял сразу. Они встретились в середине разгромленной комнаты и, встав спиной к спине, продолжили работать кулаками. Баки ловко перехватил щит и кинул его не хуже Стива, сметя сразу двоих. Почему-то нападавшие не стреляли, то ли пытаясь взять их живыми, то ли опасаясь привлечь еще больше внимания. Стив рванулся, пытаясь перехватить одного, и их разделили. Стив рвался к Баки, но того срезали внезапной очередью из небольшого автомата. Вскинув металлическую руку, он «поймал» ею все пули, и лишь одна прочертила линию по его щеке. От вида самой настоящей крови, заструившейся по лицу Баки, у Стива сорвало последние предохранители. Он заработал ногами, расшвыривая оставшихся бойцов, кинул щит… Раздался отвратительный скрежет и вскрик Баки. Тот как раз неудачно кинулся наперерез, и щит врезался ему в левое плечо, переломив руку, которая осталась висеть на остатках обшивки и проводах.   
  
В этот момент за окном зашумел вертолет, луч прожектора зашарил по квартире. Теперь в окно влетело несколько парней с надписью «Старк» на спинах. Драка как-то очень быстро затихла. Стив осмотрелся и кинулся к Баки.   
  
Избитый, покрытый кровью и ранами, с обломком протеза, заканчивавшимся выше локтя, Баки выглядел ужасно. Стив испугался, что тот получил сотрясение мозга или другие необратимые и критические повреждения, но Баки вдруг приоткрыл тот глаз, который еще не полностью заплыл, улыбнулся Стиву разбитым ртом — мелькнули окровавленные зубы — и спросил:  
  
— Все путем, приятель? Как-то мне неловко, — добавил он и посмотрел на свою ногу, вывернутую под немыслимым углом.  
  
— Баки! — ахнул Стив, не решаясь даже прикоснуться к нему.  
  
— Вы в порядке, капитан Роджерс?  
  
Ну конечно, спасателями просто должна была командовать Шэрон Картер.  
  
— Спасибо, — хрипло поблагодарил Стив. — Кто это такие?  
  
— Мы работаем над этим и предоставим отчет; как только в нашем распоряжении будет достаточно сведений, мы вам немедленно сообщим, — на одном дыхании отрапортовала Шэрон. — Сейчас мы перевезем вас в башню Старка.  
  
— Но Тони же нет! — удивился Стив.  
  
— Мы уже заручились его согласием через Джарвиса. Капитан, нам пора, вертолет ждет.  
  
Посадка в вертолет, зависший напротив окна, была не хуже самой драки. Баки обвязали крест-накрест через грудь чьей-то портупеей и собирались просто подцепить грузовым крюком. И только по особому настоянию Стива его погрузили в вертолет, уложив на носилки. Всю дорогу до башни тот шутил и балагурил, время от времени сплевывая кровь. Стив и представить себе не мог, какую боль должен был испытывать Баки в данный момент, и поражался его выдержке.  
  
Баки был невероятен.  
  


***

  
  
В Башне врачи увлекли Стива в сторону медотсека, хотя он и твердил, что кровь на нем принадлежит вовсе не ему. Когда ассистент, однако, пообещал разбудить доктора Чо и вызвать в медотсек, Стив сдался. И в самом деле, осмотр занял бы меньше времени, чем препирания с настырной кореянкой.  
  
Его отпустили полтора часа спустя, наказав прийти наутро на вторичный осмотр. За дверью ждал один из мальчиков Хилл, молодой, прилизанный и целеустремленный, как угорь. Он сообщил, что капитану расконсервировали его обычную квартиру и личные вещи уже доставлены туда. Стив немного удивился, услышав про личные вещи — надо же, кому-то понадобилось собирать их в разгромленной квартире. Потом ему пришло в голову, что сопровождающий мог так обозначить Баки, и внутри него все возмутилось против подобного обозначения.  
  
— Где находится Солдат? — жестче, чем требовала того ситуация спросил он.  
  
— Вы о киборге, который был вывезен вместе с вами? — уточнил мальчик. — В ремонтном отделе, этажом ниже.  
  
— В ремо… Так. Я хочу его видеть.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответил тот. — Его немедленно доставят, как только функциональность будет восстановлена.  
  
Но Стив уже не слушал его.  
  
— Джарвис, — позвал он, по привычке вскинув голову, словно ИИ располагался где-то над ним подобием всевидящего ока.   
  
— Слушаю, капитан Роджерс, — немедленно отозвался доброжелательно-нейтральный голос.  
  
— Маршрут к ремонтному отделу.  
  
— Вас понял. Следуйте за светящимися указателями.  
  
Немедленно на стенной панел загорелись три ярких огонька, и Стив направился за ними. Хилловский мальчик потрусил следам, стараясь не отставать от широких шагов капитана.  
  
— Я разберусь, идите, сдавайте отчет, — бросил ему Стив.   
  
Мальчик отстал. Стив дошел до поджидавшего его лифта, спустился на этаж ниже, прошел еще одним коридором, добрался до двойных дверей, какие бывают в больничных отделениях, и те разъехались перед ним. Ему открылся большой зал, напоминавший скорее стерильную мастерскую по производству космических аппаратов, чем медицинское отделение. По нему двигались фигуры, одетые в белые комбинезоны с бахилами, белые шапочки и маски.   
  
— Здесь чувствительное оборудование, капитан Роджерс. Киборг Солдат 32557038 находится в отделе интенсивного восстановления. Проследуйте налево, пожалуйста.  
  
Стив повернул от дверей налево, дошел до бокса с матовыми стенами и вошел в него сквозь проем, открывшийся, когда одна из панелей отъехала в сторону.  
  
Внутри пахло кровью, но к ней примешивался еще какой-то странный запах. Горящей изоляции и химии, понял Стив.   
  
Баки лежал на металлическом столе вроде тех, какие бывают в морге, имелись даже дырочки для стока воды в ногах и шланг с душевой насадкой. Над столом нависала здоровая консоль, из которой торчали разнообразные манипуляторы и непонятные кронштейны, сейчас, однако, неподвижные. Стив подошел, боясь увидеть многочисленные раны, но Баки выглядел так, словно спал.  
  
Отеки вокруг глаз исчезли, хотя синяки еще были видны. На щеке в том месте, где пуля пролетела слишком близко, блестела клеем для ран длинная ссадина. Ниже тоже все выглядело в норме, кроме ноги, которая казалась слишком толстой по сравнению с другой. И слишком синей. Металлическая рука исчезла, культю, если так можно говорить о протезах, сняли, и теперь плечевой сустав был скрыт черной резиновой оболочкой. Прямо под ключицей торчала игла от капельницы, но шланг от нее шел в консоль над столом, а не к обычному пластиковому мешку.  
  
— Баки, — негромко позвал Стив, даже не надеясь, что тот его услышит.  
  
К его удивлению Баки немедленно распахнул свои невозможно яркие светлые глаза и улыбнулся во все лицо.  
  
— Стив! — поприветствовал он его, поворачивая голову.  
  
И тут Стив заметил еще кое-что. Они остригли ему волосы. Остались короткие, торчащие в разные стороны пряди. Не было больше волнистой гривы.  
  
— Ты как, приятель? — спросил Стив, прикасаясь к его плечу, пугающе холодному на ощупь.  
  
— Я рад, что тебя отпустили, — ответил Баки невпопад. — Со мной все в порядке или будет в ближайшее время. К утру буду как новенький.  
  
— Твоя нога…  
  
— Восстановится, — беспечно отозвался Баки. — Сустав не поврежден, он вывернулся, как и было задумано при нагрузках, превышающих норму. Мягкие ткани регенерируют чуть дольше, но это не беда.  
  
Стив чувствовал какую-то неправильность во всем этом. Баки был слишком спокоен. Слишком расслаблен.  
  
— Тебе не больно? — рискнул задать беспокоящий вопрос Стив.  
  
— Что? — рассмеялся Баки. От этого знакомого теплого звука у Стива немного отлегло. — Нет. Мистер Старк не подсоединял металлическую руку к нервной системе. А все остальное... У меня снижена чувствительность. Максимум мне неудобно, но нет, мне не больно. Совсем.  
  
То, как это прозвучало, царапнуло Стива. Что-то в этом было не то. Неправда. Или полуправда. Но спросить еще что-то он не успел. Панель отъехала в сторону, и в бокс вошла Хилл в сопровождении техника, напоминавшего белое привидение. Только глаза над маской сверкали совсем не потусторонним раздражением.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, — натянуто произнесла Хилл, — я ждала вас для отчета…  
  
— Кто позволил вам входить в асептическое помещение? — перебил ее техник. — Вы знаете, сколько микроорганизмов вы сейчас приволокли? Для киберорганизма в ослабленном состоянии губительной может оказаться любая бактерия!  
  
— Иди, Стив, — подал голос Баки. — Я приду, как только со мной закончат.  
  
И техник, и Хилл уставились на Баки так, словно заговорил сам стол. Стив глубоко вздохнул, беря себя в руки.  
  
— Прошу прощения, если помешал вашей работе, — вежливо сказал он технику. — Пойдемте, Мария, надеюсь, устного отчета для начала будет достаточно.  
  


***

  
  
Стив добрался до квартиры, выжатый как лимон, надеясь на то, что в ней окажется что-нибудь из еды и удобная одежда. Медотсек он покинул в тех же грязных порванных домашних штанах и футболке, в которых его забрали, и так и не удосужился переодеться. Хилл время от времени как-то странно косилась на прореху на его груди, сквозь которую был виден сосок, и это заставляло Стива чувствовать себя почти голым.   
  
Но его надежды не оправдались: личные вещи состояли из щита и сумки с мануалом, которую принес с собой Баки в день своего появления. Ни одежды, ни чего-то еще более полезного. Стив вздохнул и присел на край дивана.  
  
— В шкафу есть несколько комплектов спортивной одежды и стандартное белье, капитан Роджерс, — раздался внезапно голос Джарвиса. — Полотенца, шампунь, зубная паста, зубные щетки и прочие гигиенические принадлежности в ванной. Холодильник укомплектован стандартным набором продуктов. Обе спальни готовы к использованию. Если вам требуется еще что-то, я постараюсь организовать доставку в кратчайшие сроки.  
  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — ответил Стив, не поднимая головы.  
  
Разговор с Хилл и попытки разобраться в произошедшем измотали его окончательно. Последние дни, когда Стив был не один, избаловали его куда сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. Ему не хватало Баки. Не хватало его ехидных замечаний, шуток, поддержки, ощущения крепкого плеча и теплого тела рядом. Стив должен был признать, что Баки оказался самым лучшим компаньоном, которого он мог себе только представить. Стив не отказался бы разделить с ним не только частную жизнь, но и тренироваться вместе и, может даже, сражаться плечом к плечу. Но сейчас Баки лежал где-то много этажей ниже в боксе из матового стекла и ускоренно регенерировал, а Стив сидел на диване и предавался жалости к самому себе.  
  
Он решительно поднялся и направился в душ. Как Джарвис и сказал, в ванной нашлось все необходимое, и полчаса спустя чистый Стив в тренировочных штанах и футболке с надписью «army» сидел на диване со стаканом молока. Можно было посмотреть телевизор, наверняка в памяти Башни хранилось куда больше доступных фильмов, чем у самого Стива в видеотеке. Было до нападения. Неизвестно, что осталось в его квартире целым. Но без Баки это казалось теперь ужасно скучным. И тут Стиву пришла страшная в своей простоте мысль: а что он собственно знал о Баки? Кроме того, что тот был бывшим боевым киборгом?  
  
Стив протянул руку к сумке, вынул толстую книгу на пружине, взвесил ее в руке и перевернул первую страницу.  
  


***

  
  
Как оказалось, мануал состоял из разных руководств, которые то ли Тони, то ли Джарвис собрали под одной обложкой. Первое было подписано «для сотрудников техобслуживания и продвинутых пользователей», состояло из мелкого убористого текста со множеством технических терминов, перемежавшегося штриховыми рисунками, таблицами, диаграммами и схемами. Стив попытался почитать, но понял, что ему потребуется много времени на изучение этой части. Поэтому он перешел сразу к следующей, отличавшейся от предыдущей многоцветностью, яркостью и напористым рекламным стилем.  
  
Из обложки выпал небольшой листок с каким-то адресом сайта и парой слов, Стив повертел его в руках и отложил в сторону.  
  
«Поздравляем вас с приобретением программы «Компаньон»! Благодаря нашему программному обеспечению ваш киборг станет вашим лучшим другом, напарником или даже любовником! Воспользуйтесь интерфейсом индивидуальной настройки и создайте своего уникального друга!»   
  
Стив замер. Программа «Компаньон». Тони тоже говорил про компаньона. Неужели Баки…  
  
Стив перевернул страницу, и кровь жарко прилила к его щекам. Там был обнаженный киборг и множество стрелок, указывавших на разные участки его тела, а рядом — схематично нарисованные позы для секса. Стив узнал «наездника», позу при минете и то, что в его молодости называлось «по-собачьи». Ниже текст продолжался.  
  
«Компаньон с нашей программой никогда не позволит себе восстать против воли хозяина. Он послушен, исполнителен и умеет подстраиваться под обстановку. Кроме того, он совершенно безопасен для окружающих и никогда не позволит поднять себе руку ни на человека, ни на животное.»  
  
Но Баки же был не таким! Баки был норовистым, с ехидным характером, у него бывало плохое настроение и игривое, иногда он раздражался, а буквально несколько часов назад молотил нападающих не хуже самого Стива. Он не мог быть этим компаньоном! И одновременно все эти описания — обширная библиотека кулинарных рецептов, навыки массажиста, сексуальный аппетит… Стиву стало плохо.  
  
«Индивидуальная настройка на владельца происходит в течение первых суток. Далее программа самообучается, наблюдая за хозяином и его реакциями, сопоставляет данные и ведет себя все более естественно.»  
  
Завтрак.  
  
Кино.  
  
Мороженое.  
  
Одежда.  
  
Стив общался с программой и честно считал ее если и не человеком, то вполне живым существом. Компаньоном, черт его побери.   
  
Он пролистал дальше до раздела «Индивидуальные настройки».  
  
«Есть шесть основных поведенческих конгломератов и три дополнительных. Их сочетание значительно повышает оригинальность характера киборга. Если же вы желаете произвести более тонкую настройку, сделать это можно, воспользовавшись кабелем из данного руководства. Гнездо подключения расположено за правым ухом киборга, см. схему номер 21. Настройка производится через интерфейс на сайте производителя после авторизации в личном кабинете».   
  
Стив посмотрел на подобранный ранее листок: после адреса сайта были напечатаны строки «логин» и «пароль», а ячейки напротив них заполнены абракадаброй карандашом от руки быстрым почерком Старка.  
  
«Ощущения. Тактильные ощущения киборга снижены до восприятия повреждений как механического воздействия и неудобства при получении ран. Компаньон может имитировать боль и удовольствие, однако на деле он не испытывает ни того, ни другого. Вы можете не беспокоиться о том, что наносите ему физическую травму. Снижение порога удовольствия позволяет ему контролировать себя в любой даже самой возбуждающей ситуации и точно следовать заложенным в программу паттернам. Ваш компаньон сделает абсолютно все для  **вашего личного**  удовольствия!»  
  
Снизу абзац украшала фотография затейливо свернутой плети и наручников, а еще ниже следовала строчка шрифтом помельче: «Для настройки тактильных ощущений см. раздел 9».  
  
В разделе девять была картинка интерфейса, очень похожего на эквалайзер. Стив посмотрел на боль: она была спарена с «удовольствием». То есть повышение способности испытывать удовольствие повлекло бы за собой и повышение восприятия боли.  
  
Баки не чувствовал боли, только неудобство.  
  
Баки не чувствовал никакого удовольствия.  
  
То есть все то время, пока Стив ласкал его член, он с тем же успехом мог бы гладить его руку, и реакция была бы той же.  
  
Баки не кончал от того, что делал Стив. Он просто следовал программе.  
  
Стив поднялся, отшвырнул руководство в сторону и направился в спальню.  
  
Сейчас он был зол на Тони настолько, словно тот отобрал у него самое ценное, чем владел Стив.  
  


***

  
  
Стив долго ворочался и никак не мог уснуть, раз за разом пережевывая прочитанное. Проклятая эйдетическая память подкидывала целые абзацы текста и все графические инструкции. Наконец Стив заснул, и во сне он увидел Баки, который был похож на манекен, холодный, неживой и безразличный. Стив дернулся и проснулся.   
  
И в этот момент на него навалились двести фунтов весьма живой, активной и явственно оголодавшей до прикосновений плоти.  
  
— Привет, Стив, — пробормотал Баки, подтягиваясь и устраиваясь на нем. — Давно не виделись. Я соскучился.  
  
Баки недвусмысленно толкнулся бедрами, и Стив ощутил его стояк даже сквозь одеяло. Его собственный член немедленно ожил, но Стив не поддался подлому инстинкту, а повернулся, скинув Баки с себя.  
  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — процедил он, смотря в свежее и будто помолодевшее лицо без бороды и щетины, с короткой стрижкой и шальной улыбкой. Одет Баки был в абсолютно такие же штаны и футболку, как на Стиве. — Пришел выполнять долг?  
  
— Ты о чем, Стив? — доброжелательно и совершенно без обиды спросил Баки. — Я вернулся, как и обещал. И я правда скучал. И не только я, он тоже.  
  
Баки вцепился в руку Стива и потянул себе между ног. Стив оттолкнул его.  
  
— Отключи программу, — заявил он. — Мне не нужны твои «реакции, не отличимые от человеческих».  
  
Баки нахмурился.  
  
— Что случилось? — сбавил он обороты. — Ты сердишься? Я что-то сделал не так?  
  
Он выглядел так трогательно в своем непонимании. Стиву стало стыдно. И он разозлился еще сильнее.  
  
— Я прочитал вчера твое руководство. Ты же ничего не чувствуешь, так, имитация. Симулякр.  
  
Баки склонил голову на бок.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Вчера тебе не было больно, — рявкнул Стив, обвиняюще выставив палец в его направлении. — А значит, и приятно тебе тоже никогда не было. Когда мы… сам знаешь.  
  
Баки продолжал смотреть так, словно не понимал ни слова.  
  
— Но мне было приятно, — защищаясь, сказал он. — Ты делал мне хорошо.  
  
— Ты просто делал вид! — уже заорал Стив.  
  
— Я не умею иначе! — вдруг заорал в ответ Баки. — Я такой, каким меня сделали! Я не мог измениться!  
  
И тут до Стива дошло. И он резко успокоился.  
  
— Верно, — медленно произнес он. — Ты не можешь. А вот я могу изменить тебя.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — резким тоном спросил Баки.  
  
— Я могу изменить твои настройки. Могу сделать так, что ты все будешь чувствовать. Как человек. Как я, — негромко добавил он.  
  
— Тогда чего же ты ждешь, Стив? — поинтересовался Баки. — Действуй.  
  


***

  
  
На подготовку ушло минут десять. Стив отыскал в гостиной стандартный ноутбук с логотипом Старка на крышке, задал в строку браузера адрес, указанный на вкладыше, а потом размотал полутораметровый тонкий кабель со штекером на одном и USB-разъемом на другом конце, нашедшийся в конверте на последней странице буклета.   
  
Перед ними на кровати лежало руководство, открытое на странице с пунктом девять.  
  
— Вход находится за правым ухом. Покажи, — попросил он Баки.  
  
Тот с готовностью лег так, чтобы Стиву было видно, поковырял ногтем за ухом, и под родинкой открылось гнездо, утопленное прямо в тело.  
  
— Вот это… — начал Стив. — Это же…  
  
— Вставляй, — потребовал Баки.   
  
— Подожди. Поскольку оболочка киборга индивидуальна и состоит из органического материала, настройка должна производиться для каждого киборга отдельно. Рекомендуется использовать иглу для настройки чувствительности. — процитировал Стив. — Это что за игла? — спросил он у Баки.  
  
— Обыкновенная. Можно обычную швейную, можно для шприцов или даже кончиком ножа. Колоть лучше всего сюда. — Баки спустил штаны, под котором не оказалось никакого белья, приподнял член и показал на уздечку. — Тут у меня скопление нервных окончаний, ощущения очень интенсивные.  
  
Стив уставился на него так, словно поверить не мог, что Баки не шутит. И медленно начал краснеть.   
  
— Ты же не всерьез? — уточнил он.  
  
— Почему? — удивился Баки. — Так всегда делают. Техники после восстановления. Иногда сотрудники, когда хотели что-нибудь испробовать. Мистер Старк в лаборатории.  
  
Смущение Стива сменилось яростью.  
  
— Это же больно! Не буду я тебя колоть!  
  
— Но мне не больно, — ответил Баки.  
  
— Но будет! Ведь в этом и смысл!  
  
— Тогда как? — спросил Баки.  
  
— Подожди.  
  
Стив жестом показал ему, как сдвинуться, и с некоторым содроганием воткнул в отверстие штекер. Баки лежал спокойно, сложив руки на груди. Потом Стив вставил USB-разъем в ноутбук. Баки вдруг крупно вздрогнул, словно его прошил сильный удар тока. Глаза его на секунду вспыхнули ярко-белым светом, но сразу же погасли.  
  
— Баки? — позвал Стив.  
  
Тот повернул голову.   
  
— Что? — спросил он.  
  
— Больно? — почти шепотом спросил Стив.  
  
— Пока нет, — тоже шепотом ответил Баки. — Приступай.  
  
Стив посмотрел на полоски «эквалайзера». Он был весьма впечатляющим. Можно было сменить оттенок кожи, параметры половых органов, цвет глаз от невзрачно-серого до экзотически лилового, цвет волос от платинового блондина до жгучего брюнета, степень оволосения. Удлинить волосы…  
  
— Волосы можно отрастить? — неверяще спросил Стив.  
  
— Стимулировать. Растут намного быстрее. Намного. Пара сантиметров в час. Но потребуется дополнительное питание на период интенсивного роста.  
  
— Может, сделаем из тебя леди Годиву? — пошутил Стив.  
  
Глаза Баки на секунду прикрылись, а потом он вновь распахнул их и засмеялся.  
  
— Посмотрел в интернете? — догадался Стив.  
  
— Ага. С подключением я могу искать информацию напрямую.  
  
Стив вспомнил, для чего они тут сидят. Он прокрутил список настроек, добрался до тактильности и потянул ползунок вправо.  
  
— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — напряженно спросил Стив.  
  
— Хм, — Баки пожал плечами, — прохладно.  
  
— Ладно, — отозвался Стив, сдвигая его еще немного вправо. — А так?  
  
И он повернулся и взял у Баки в рот. Сразу же чиркнул языком по уздечке, прижал и помассировал ее.  
  
— Честно? — уточнил Баки. — Рот влажный.  
  
— Угум, — буркнул Стив и вновь подвинул ползунок. — Фейфас?  
  
— Щекотно.  
  
— Так?  
  
Баки прислушался к себе.  
  
— Приятно, — с каким-то удивлением сказал он. — Еще?  
  
Стив решительно сдвинул ползунок сразу сантиметра на полтора.  
  
— А-а! — коротко вскрикнул Баки.  
  
Его член мгновенно встал, упершись Стиву в мягкое небо.  
  
— Стив, еще! Не останавливайся! — полузадушенно прохрипел он.  
  
Стив не понял, относилось это к минету или к усилению ощущений. Поэтому кое-как сдвинул регулятор еще немного и одновременно принялся активно работать языком. Баки заметался под ним, чуть не хрипя, и Стив прижал его к кровати. И усилил еще немножко.   
  
И тут Баки кончил. Не так эффектно и красиво, как обычно бывало, а подвывая и подергиваясь, брызгая своей белковой смесью Стиву в самое горло. И вцепившись ему рукой в волосы на макушке. Стив подождал и аккуратно отодвинулся.  
  
— Нормально? — спросил он, облизываясь.  
  
Баки приподнял голову.  
  
— Что это было? — слабым голосом поинтересовался он.  
  
— Оргазм. Самый обычный.  
  
— О боже, — простонал Баки невероятно натурально, — на меня словно упало небо. А можно еще немножко?  
  
Стив сомневался, что стоит усиливать ощущения, но послушно сдвинул бегунок. Баки вдруг тяжело задышал, ерзая по матрасу.  
  
— Сти-ив, — протянул он, — не надо… Мне больно. Все царапается. Все… не так.  
  
Стив торопливо вернул регулятор примерно на прежнюю отметку.  
  
— Вот так хорошо, — почти промурлыкал Баки. — Почти идеально… Можно я тебя трахну, Стив? Пожалуйста! Очень хочется!  
  
Стив почувствовал, что ему самому тоже очень-очень хочется, чтобы Баки трахнул его. Этот новый Баки, словно внезапно лишившийся защитного панциря вальяжности.  
  
— Подожди, секунду, я сохраню настройки…  
  
Баки ужом вывернулся из-под него и принялся дергать за резинку штанов, не пытаясь хоть в какой-то степени скрыть свое желание. Стив сохранил внесенные изменения, дождался, пока программа подтвердит завершение процесса и аккуратно выдернул проводок из-за уха Баки.  
  
— Нужно заклеить? — обеспокоенно спросил он.  
  
— Само затянется, — плотоядно ухмыляясь, ответил Баки. — Иди сюда, Стив Роджерс!  
  
Стив отложил ноутбук, чуть не уронив его, и Баки накинулся на него, жадно целуя и даже кусая. Стив впился ему в спину. Им не мешало ничего: ни свет, заливавший спальню, хотя еще пару дней назад Стив сгорел бы со стыда, ни отсутствие левой руки у Баки — о ней Стив попросту забыл. Он гладил широкую спину, ласкал лопатки, проводил по ней ладонями до талии и ниже, сжимал и растягивал ягодицы в стороны. Баки ухитрился одной рукой порвать ему ворот футболки, и Стив не стал миндальничать и разорвал ее до конца сам.  
  
В этот раз Баки не стал поворачивать его на живот, он навалился спереди, махом раздвинул Стиву ноги, ввинтившись между бедер, поплевал себе на пальцы и слегка подготовил его, без особого, однако, энтузиазма. Подхватил правой рукой одну ногу Стива и почти сразу толкнулся вовнутрь.  
  
— Бак, Баки, подожди, погоди, черт, больно же! — Стив попытался придержать его, не отталкивая сильно. — Подожди.  
  
Он дотянулся до верхнего ящика в прикроватной тумбочке и отыскал в нем смазку.  
  
Он не сомневался, что она там окажется. Потому что по особому распоряжению Тони смазка, презервативы и крем для рук были доступны абсолютно повсюду в башне, надо было только знать, где их взять. В этой квартире Стив знал. Он сунул тюбик Баки в руку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил он.  
  
Баки послушался. Стив открутил крышечку и выдавил ему на пальцы приличную порцию. Баки споро принялся растягивать его, после чего намазал остатки на себя и опять попытался войти. Стив опять чуть придержал себя.  
  
— Вот так не больно? — спросил он, кладя ладонь на затянутый резиной остаток руки. — Можешь упираться.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, — отрывисто бросил Баки, явно стремясь скорее оказаться в Стиве и в последнюю очередь думая о каком-то плече.  
  
Стив успел бросить взгляд на его член, и ему показалось, что тот был несколько больше, чем раньше. И ощущался он массивнее и толще.  
  
— Бак, — жалобно протянул Стив, чувствуя, как задница начинает гореть. — У тебя член стал больше? Я что, в настройках и его увеличил?  
  
— Не, — пропыхтел Баки, занятый трудным делом проложения пути сквозь узкий проход Стива. — Просто я в тот раз его несколько уменьшил. Чтобы тебе было комфортнее. Но так я могу, только когда полностью себя контролирую. Это как эрекция. Сейчас я ее совсем… ой… не контролирую. Я не думал, что такое бывает. Забыл.  
  
Стив тоже не думал, что такое бывает. Он обхватил бока Баки ногами и перестал сопротивляться. Баки двигался размашисто, но неровно, опираясь на одну руку, и Стив его поддерживал, упираясь в левое плечо. Он пытался не думать о том, что в этот конкретный момент совсем не отказался бы, если бы член Баки был поменьше. Потому что ему пекло, тянуло и давило почти невыносимо. Но одновременно он понимал, что впервые видит Баки таким — потерянным в собственном удовольствии, сосредоточенным и растерянным, хватающим воздух приоткрытым ртом, то закрывающим глаза, то снова их распахивающим, и тогда легкая улыбка озаряла его лицо, потому что он видел Стива.  
  
— Стив! — словно односложную молитву твердил Баки. — Стив! Стив! О, Стив!  
  
Последнее он почти прокричал, и его член стал просто каменным, а потом начал стремительно опадать.  
  
— Спасибо, Стив, — вдруг прошептал Баки. — Спасибо! Я так люблю тебя, Стив, так люблю!  
  
Стив смотрел в самые прекрасные глаза в мире, сейчас немного затуманенные, и не мог найти слов, чтобы ответить на такое.  
  


***

  
  
— Надо попробовать по-другому, — заявил Баки пару минут спустя. — Ты меня.  
  
— Да я пока… — Стив не хотел признаваться, что в отличие от первого раза получил куда меньше удовольствия.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что у тебя не стоит, — сморщив нос, заявил Баки. — Потому что я точно знаю: если я сделаю так, — он обхватил член Стива ладонью, скользнул ей вверх-вниз, прокрутив под головкой, потом нагнулся и немного пососал, приласкав навершие члена и отверстие уретры языком, — то у тебя сразу встанет на двенадцать.  
  
И правда, Баки убрал руку, а член Стива остался стоять, требуя внимания.  
  
Стив покраснел; он не думал, что его так легко просчитать.  
  
— Давай, Стив, — нетерпеливо приставал Баки, — пожалуйста, трахни меня, как ты умеешь.  
  
Стив сдался. Он умел быть настойчивым до упрямства, но почему-то с Баки наедине все принципы летели за борт, и Стив превращался в слабовольную тряпку, не способную отказать его просьбам.  
  
— Сам напросился, — пробормотал он, роняя Баки на матрас. — Повернись!  
  
До этого Стиву никогда не приходилось заниматься подготовкой Баки, тот был всегда расслаблен, чист и смазан. Похоже, вместе с софтом для сексуальных контактов киборгам программировали и способность производить естественную смазку наподобие вагинальной. Стив потер отверстие Баки пальцами, влажное и нетерпеливо сокращающееся, и попытался войти в него, как делал всегда, слегка придерживая член.  
  
Головка скользнула вверх, и Стив чуть не потерял равновесие. Он попытался снова: тугая дырка раз за разом стискивалась, не давая ему ни малейшего шанса.  
  
— Баки? — позвал Стив. — Если ты не хочешь…  
  
— Я хочу-у, — глухо протянул Баки, уткнувшийся лицом в подушку. — Хочу, только не получается. Мышцы не слушаются. И, Стив, это больно!  
  
Стив сначала усмехнулся, а потом вспомнил: удовольствие и боль. Одна шкала тактильной чувствительности.  
  
— Эй, Баки, тш-ш, — постарался успокоить его Стив. — Давай по-старинке.  
  
Он дотянулся до тюбика со смазкой, увлажнил пальцы и протолкнул один в Баки. Пять минут спустя пальцев было три, Баки весь взмок и вертелся, как уж на сковородке: ему и хотелось, и было непривычно больно и одновременно слишком, почти невыносимо хорошо. Противоречивые ощущения разрывали его на части.  
  
Стив посчитал, что сделанного достаточно, и действительно, головка в Баки пролезла, а дальше началось продвижение такими муторными мелкими шажками, что Стив чуть не бросил всю эту затею. Таких звуков, как сейчас, он от Баки тоже никогда еще не слышал: тот выл, стонал, рычал и загнанно вскрикивал. Стив трахал его, стараясь не терять контроль, но с каждым движением это становилось все труднее.   
  
Все тело Баки стало скользким от пота, и это тоже было чем-то новым, Стив с трудом удерживал его за бедра. Долго он не продержался, излился, рыкнув напоследок. Баки рухнул мешком, потом повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Стив заметил, как быстро двигается его локоть, потянулся, чтобы посмотреть, и в этот момент Баки выпрямился, тихонечко застонал сквозь зубы и кончил. И немедленно обмяк.  
  
Пришла пора Стива заботиться о нем, и он сделал это с радостью, обтерев ему пах и задницу, а потом и спину, и грудь сухим полотенцем. Укутав Баки одеялом, он пристроился рядом. Он сам слишком мало спал ночью, и Баки тоже выглядел так, словно вот-вот мог уснуть. Под конец Стив сообразил, что можно потребовать опустить внешние жалюзи, но ему было лень даже говорить.  
  


***

  
  
Стиву снилось, что кто-то зовет его, жалобно и отчаянно, и он бежит, бежит, но так и не может отыскать его. Внезапно во сне он споткнулся, упал в бездонную пропасть и, вздрогнув, проснулся. И услышал стоны наяву.  
  
Баки метался по кровати рядом с ним, молотил кулаком по матрасу и сучил ногами. Одеяло, в которое его закутал Стив, валялось на полу. Лоб и голая грудь блестели от пота.   
  
— Нет, не надо, лучше убейте, — повторял он сквозь сжатые зубы, но, похоже, сон не отпускал его. — Убейте, прошу!  
  
— Баки! — воскликнул Стив. — Баки, приятель, что с тобой? Баки, проснись!  
  
Он затряс его, мимолетом отметив, что Баки пылает, но тот никак не реагировал. Под веками его глазные яблоки двигались с нечеловеческой скоростью. Техники? Но не похоже, чтобы они были заинтересованы в его комфорте.  
  
— Джарвис! — в отчаянни позвал Стив. — Что делать?  
  
— Рекомендуется снизить температуру, — раздался спокойный голос. — Холодная вода или лед.  
  
— Не зови техников, — попросил Стив. — Пока. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Вас понял, капитан Роджерс.  
  
Стив вскочил и подхватил Баки на руки. Несмотря на то, что тот лишился металлической руки, весил он немало, и Стив крякнул, поднимая его. Баки дрожал и подергивался, и Стив чуть не уронил его, пока тащил в ванную. Там он опустил его в ванну, заткнул ее пробкой и врубил холодную воду. Потом переключил на душ и принялся поливать Баки с ног до головы, торопясь снизить температуру.   
  
Постепенно Баки перестал дрожать, но в себя он так и не приходил, хотя Стив ожидал, что он взмоет вверх от нескольких капель. Под конец Баки лежал в холодной воде, только голова и колени торчали наружу.  
  
— В морозильной камере есть лед, — посоветовал Джарвис.  
  
Льда был небольшой пакет, но Стив разорвал его и высыпал целиком в ванну. Потом положил ладонь на горячий лоб Баки. Короткие волоски пощекотали ребро его ладони.  
  
— Эй, — позвал его Стив, — вернись ко мне, Баки.   
  
Баки вдруг выгнулся под его прикосновением, резко отчаянно втянул воздух и рухнул обратно. На Стива плеснуло ледяной водой, сразу потекло по груди, животу, ногам. Но он этого почти не заметил, потому что Баки распахнул глаза.  
  
— Стив! — воскликнул он. — Я все вспомнил!  
  


***

  
  
После ледяной купели Баки затрясло от переохлаждения. Стив снова схватил его на руки, шагнул в душевую кабинку (рассчитанную на целую оргию, не меньше), присел на выступ и, прижимая Баки к себе, включил теплую воду. Умный душ окатил их потоком не очень горячей воды, температура которой постепенно стала подниматься. Баки одной рукой обнимал Стива за плечи, прижимаясь к его груди и спрятав лицо в том месте, где шея переходила в плечо. Стов крепко держал его, обняв обеими руками.  
  
— Я вспомнил, Стив, — повторил Баки. — Вспомнил.   
  
— Что именно? — уточнил Стив.  
  
— Как меня создали, — пояснил Баки. — Я взорвался. Везде был огонь, так ужасно больно… А потом я пришел в себя. Я был в лаборатории. И я ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего. Потом пришел человек, маленький, в очках. Сказал, что мне повезло, мозг не поврежден, а тело они мне дадут новое. Он показал мне… показал мне меня. В зеркале. У меня было лицо, наполовину мое, наполовину из белой массы. И рука. Правая рука, кисть. И мозг. И ничего больше. Меня не было.  
  
— Подожди, — заговорил Стив, — но такого не может быть. Киборгов… Киборгов делают иначе, я смотрел документальный фильм…  
  
— Но я помню! — воскликнул Баки, резко выпрямляясь и отталкиваясь от Стива.  
  
Тот едва успел его подхватить, иначе загремели бы они оба в поддон.  
  
— Баки, я верю, — почти взмолился Стив. — Я понимаю. Порой мне тоже снятся… сны. Кошмары. Все хорошо. Надо будет проверить это, но потом, хорошо? Или хочешь пойти ко врачу… в смысле, к технику прямо сейчас?  
  
Успокаиваясь, Баки опять прильнул к груди Стива. Потом покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, — едва слышно произнес он. — Я не хочу. Хочу быть здесь, с тобой.  
  
Внутри Стива все переполнилось нежностью.  
  
Они постояли под душем некоторое время, Стив помыл Баки голову, тот, как мог, помассировал ему шею, потом они выбрались из ванной и направились в кухню перекусить. День перевалил за полдень, и остаток его они провели, лениво перебрасываясь словами, валяясь на диване с разнообразными вкусностями и смотря всякую всячину на большом плазменном экране. Баки изменился, словно одна-единственная настройка сменила всю его суть. Он выглядел чувственным и полным скрытого призыва, и у Стива руки чесались взяться за карандаш и запечатлеть это на бумаге, но все его рисовальные принадлежности остались в разгромленной квартире.  
  
Хилл прислала отчет, в котором была установлена связь между нападавшими и зачищенной накануне оружейной мастерской. Похоже, Стив сильно отдавил кому-то яйца, и у этого кого-то оказались значительные ресурсы, которые он был готов потратить на месть. Однако несмотря на результаты, полиция все еще собирала улики, и получить что-то из квартиры было проблематично. Поэтому Стив вздохнул и постарался запомнить Баки как можно лучше.  
  
Спать они пошли около девяти, в совершенно детское время, но зато теперь можно было лежать в обнимку и целоваться, и потираться друг о друга. Они не торопились повторять вчерашний марафон, и им вполне хватило взаимной дрочки и многочисленных обнимашек.  
  
Как хорошо, что спален в этой квартире было две, и они не стали заботиться о первой, а перебрались во вторую, в которой кровать была поуже, но зато с чистым постельным бельем.   
  


***

  
  
Баки быстро заснул. Или ушел в режим энергосбережения. А Стиву опять не спалось. Кое-что в рассказе Баки беспокоило его. «Снятся ли киборгам электроовцы?» Да, позитронный мозг это непостижимо сложная самообучающаяся структура, но может ли ей что-то сниться? До сих пор Стив считал, что это чисто человеческая прерогатива. А может, киборги все же способны видеть сны? Но тогда где же грань между киборгами и людьми? А может, и нет ее, этой грани. Пусть их тело создано искусственно, но ведь и Стив получил свое тело благодаря науке. В нем так же мало естественного, как и в Баки.   
  
Он совсем запутался. Осторожно встал с кровати, убедился, что Баки все еще спит, и отправился в гостиную. Зашел ненадолго в другую спальню, взял инструкцию по киборгам и сел на диван перед выключенным телевизором. И принялся изучать справочник для техников и продвинутых пользователей.  
  
Чем больше Стив читал, тем страшнее ему становилось. Киборги обозначались как неживые существа, лишенные чувств и эмоций и способные их исключительно имитировать. Но сегодня утром… Когда Баки сказал, что любит Стива, он звучал так… искренне. Так по-настоящему. Стив никак не мог заставить себя поверить, что это была лишь программа. Да и не задавал он в нее такого! Или… спровоцировал как-то своим поведением?   
  
Он добрался до особенностей мозга, и вот тут его ждал огромный сюрприз. Потому что глава имела две части: «Киборг с позитронным мозгом» и «Киборг с мозгом на основе органического».   
  
Оказывается, киборга можно было сделать из человека.  
  


***

  
  
Три часа спустя совершенно оглушенный Стив вернулся в кровать. Обнял Баки, сонно забормотавшего что-то, и притянул к себе.   
  
Стив узнал, что у киборгов с позитронным мозгом в номере присутствовала буква «П». У Баки такой буквы в номере не было.   
  
Когда-то, неизвестно когда, Баки был человеком. Он взорвался, возможно, на войне, и из него сделали робота, использовав его мозг. Стив успел погуглить и узнал, что некоторые богатеи заранее заказывают перенос мозга в кибер-тело на случай смертельной аварии, не затронувшей голову. Что очень многие контракты военных содержат пункт о передаче органов для дальнейшего использования, за что семья или любое лицо по выбору военнослужащего получат компенсацию. По идее, эти люди становились собственностью армии или компании, которая брала на себя расходы по созданию киборга. Им стирали воспоминания, корректировали личность, давали новое имя и отправляли в бой или делали из них идеальных охранников, преданных хозяину до последнего.  
  
Компаньонов.  
  
На душе было отвратно.  
  


***

  
  
За ночь внутри Стива все словно улеглось, и когда он проснулся, решение созрело само собой: жить, как живется. Не отказываться от милостей, и так Стив вечно себя во всем урезал. Кому какое дело?  
  
Вот только Баки, с которым он собирался реализовать новую жизненную установку, рядом не оказалось. Стив представил себе кофе, вафли или блинчики, потянулся и вскочил на ноги. Он был уверен, что Баки и с одной рукой справится лучше всех.   
  
Однако маленькая кухонька была девственно чиста и пуста. Баки не нашелся ни в ванной, ни, пардон, в туалете. Его вообще в квартире не было. Стив подумал, что, может, он ушел в кафе, решив дать Стиву выспаться, или в спортзал. Или его срочно вызвали в техотдел. Может даже как раз готовятся поставить ему новую руку. За то, что именно он метнул щит, Стив все еще испытывал смущение. А Баки и словом не обмолвился.   
  
Вариантов было слишком много, и поэтому Стив опять обратился к Джарвису.  
  
— Киборг Солдат, известный под обозначением Баки, находится сейчас в мастерской мистера Старка.  
  
— У Тони? — удивился Стив. — Но тот же в отпуске.  
  
— Мистер Старк вернулся ночью, немедленно потребовал информацию по киборгу Солдат и срочно вызвал его к себе для диагностики.   
  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — бросил Стив, торопливо одеваясь. — Та большая мастерская на тридцать втором?   
  
— Нет, малая кибернетическая на сорок первом.  
  
— Спасибо, — повторил Стив, бегом направляясь к лифту.  
  


***

  
  
Тони выглядел загоревшим, отдохнувшим и полным трудового энтузиазма, когда Стив широкими шагами вошел в его мастерскую.  
  
— Привет, Тони, где Баки? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Стив! А почему футболка сухая и почти не пахнет? Ты что, не бегал? — отозвался тот. — Не хочешь спросить, как прошел отпуск…  
  
— Очень хочу, — прервал его Стив, — и сделаю. Но сначала скажи мне, где Баки? Солдат. Киборг, которого ты мне прислал.  
  
— Ах, этот? — Тони рассмеялся. — Ничего особенного. Джарвис сообщил мне о сбое у него в памяти, и я решил наскоро почистить его, обнулить, так сказать. Думал, успею вернуть его тебя чистенького и с обновленными настройками. Прости, не рассчитал.  
  
Откуда-то из глубины мастерской донесся мужской голос:  
  
— Мистер Старк, я подключил. Стирать?  
  
— Давай, — крикнул Тони в ответ.  
  
Стив обернулся на голос, потом сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы многочисленные непонятные агрегаты не закрывали обзор, и увидел большое кресло, в котором сидел Баки. Лицо у него было совершенно спокойное, изо рта торчала странная коричневая резинка, кожа в основании черепа была сдвинута, и через обнажившиеся разъемы к голове были подключены толстые провода. Техник нажал на пульте кнопку, тело Баки напряглось…  
  
— Не-ет! — заорал Стив. — Не надо! Не стирайте!   
  
Обеспокоенный Тони махнул технику и рявкнул: «Джарвис, остановить обнуление!» По экрану побежали вверх непонятные надписи. Стив бросился к креслу. Озадаченный Тони последовал за ним.  
  
— Его нельзя обнулять, — с отчаянием заговорил Стив. — Нельзя. Он только начал вспоминать все… себя. То, как его создали.  
  
— Он не может помнить, как его создали, — вмешался Тони. — Его мозг программировали совсем не там, где создавали.  
  
— У него мозг живого человека! — воскликнул Стив. — Он был человеком! До того, как… стал таким.  
  
Тони смотрел очень недоверчиво. Потом еще раз махнул технику и указал на дверь. Дождавшись, пока тот выйдет, он обошел вокруг кресла с Баки, который лежал по-прежнему спокойно, с закрытыми глазами.  
  
— Стив, я уверен, что ты ошибаешься. Послушай, этот киборг…  
  
— У него нет «П» в индивидуальном номере, Тони, — привел свой сильнейший аргумент Стив. — Я проверил. Я вчера полночи читал. Его сделали на основе человека.  
  
— Но это… — Тони не мог стоять на месте от беспокойства. — Так не делают! Таких киборгов не обнуляют! У него не должно быть всех этих подключенией и той херни, которая у него в голове. Ты не знаешь, но я вижу…  
  
— Откуда он у тебя? — потребовал Стив.  
  
— Да откуда… Случайно попался. Я купил старую фабрику, решил снести и построить кое-что поновее, а на ней оказались несколько охранников. Шли как нейрометаллолом. Этот был поврежден меньше остальных, только руки не было. А ты ходил как в воду опущенный. Джарвис к тому времени провел полный анализ твоего поведения, предпочтений и вкусов, и сделал вывод о том, что ты не настолько гетеросексуален, как мы думали. Но мне никто бы не поверил! Ну, я и подумал, дам тебе дружбана. И софт ему закачал, такой, что любого соблазнит. Сработало же?  
  
«Еще как», — подумал Стив. А вслух сказал:  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты обнулял его, Тони. Он… живой. Настоящий. Он чувствует.  
  
— Ну, кое-кто сбил ему оптимальные настройки.  
  
— Они не были оптимальными! Он ничего не ощущал — ни боли, ни удовольствия.  
  
— Так его не для этого делали. Он должен был доставлять удовольствие тебе. Справлялся он с задачей?  
  
— Более чем, — отозвался Стив. — А теперь делай, что хочешь, но верни Баки целиком и полностью, как он был.  
  
— Сэр, я провел дополнительное углубленное сканирование объекта и должен сообщить, что слова капитана Роджерса близки к истине, — вдруг раздался из-под потолка голос Джарвиса. — Объект Солдат обладает позитронной надстройкой, однако основная часть его мозга органического происхождения.  
  
Тони схватился ладонью за лицо, вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  


***

  
  
Четыре часа спустя Баки открыл глаза.  
  
Над ним нависали лица трех мужчин, и еще он ощущал незримое присутствие некоего нематериального объекта. Одно из лиц показалось ему очень знакомым, на него хотелось смотреть снова и снова.  
  
— Привет, Баки, — выдохнул обладатель этого самого лица.  
  
И Баки вспомнил. Это был…  
  
— Стив, — ответил он.  
  
— Аллилуйя! — воскликнул мужчина с темной бородкой и выразительными глазами. — Брюс, отвали от рабочего места, дай голубкам намиловаться.  
  
Третий мужчина снял очки, поправил кудрявые волосы, вздохнул и отошел. Тот, что с бородкой, тоже. Остался только Стив.  
  
— С тобой все хорошо, Баки? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Я… — Он вдруг понял, что не знает точно, как он здесь оказался. И почему Стив называет его Баки. И откуда он знает Стива.  
  
— Солдат, имя и звание, — потребовал вдруг голос из ниоткуда, и Баки не смог не подчиниться ему.  
  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант сто седьмого пехотного полка, снайпер, — отрапортовал он, как его учили. — Личный номер три два пять пять…  
  
— Баки, — воскликнул Стив с такой болью, что Баки и тут не смог удержаться.  
  
— Я помню тебя, Стив, — поспешил он его заверить. — Не знаю, откуда, но помню.  
  
Стив вдруг обернулся.  
  
— Нам можно уйти, Тони? — спросил он кого-то. — Кажется, нам надо о многом поговорить.  
  
— Но мне надо… — вскинулся Тони.  
  
— Пусть идут, — вмешался третий, Брюс. — Успеешь еще наиграться.  
  
Баки сел и, ерзая, неловко сполз с огромного кресла. Он осмотрелся. Лаборатория показалась ему смутно знакомой. В голове роились какие-то видения, но он не мог их пока по-настоящему ухватить.  
  
— Пригласи его на кофе, — язвительно посоветовал Тони Стиву. — И побеседуете.  
  
— И правда, — обрадовался вдруг Стив. — Баки, хочешь кофе?   
  
Баки как раз обнаружил, что ему не хватает левой руки и вопросительно посмотрел на Стива.  
  
— Это длинная история, — пояснил тот, краснея на глазах и потирая рукой шею, словно ему было мучительно стыдно. — На большой латте маккиато и пару пончиков, не меньше.  
  
— Я с удовольствием послушаю, — отозвался Баки. — Идем?  
  
И они вместе вышли из лаборатории.  
  
— Наташа должна мне сотню, — неожиданно флегматично заявил Тони. — Я ей говорил что скорее отправлю Стива на свидание, чем она. А тут он даже сам пригласил своего нечеловеческого избранника.  
  
Брюс покачал головой и повернулся к компьютеру.  
  
— Не такой он и киборг, так что Наташа может потребовать половину суммы обратно — возразил он, глядя в экран.  
  
— Брюс, давай проверим трех остальных, и что-то мне кажется, что я могу поручить Пеппер готовить судебный иск за нарушение исполнения военных контрактов.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
